Magick
by The Lady Snape
Summary: Erin Lily MacLaine isn't supposed to know about the magickal world, but, she does. Armed with her HP books and her cat, S. S, Erin seeks out Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Little does she know just what is in store for her. Long lost relation
1. Chapter 1

I had been at Kings' Cross for a while and was getting irritated. _Where was that bloody platform ? _Standing in between platforms nine and ten I looked at my ticket again. Sighing I rubbed the stiff muscles of my neck.

' Run at the wall, ' A baritone said. Whipping about I couldn't see anyone near me. All I saw were the throngs of people rushing about in haste to make their trains. ' Trust me, run at the wall. You will not get hurt, ' The voice said again.

" Where are you ? " I spoke out loud.

' Inside your mind, ' It replied. I decided to give it a try. With the carts before and behind me I rushed at the wall. At the last second I squeezed my eyes shut as I held my breath. Opening a green-blue eye I saw a train. The other one popped open. _I wasn't hurt. I was actually okay. _Letting the breath out that I had been holding I left the trunks and luggage with the baggage man. I hurried onto the train and walked straight to the back. A black head poked out of the large bag I carried.

" Mer,row, " S. S, my all black cat, sounded.

" It's the express train bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, " I explained. His big green eyes looked around taking everything in as I made my way to the last compartments. I slid open the last door on the left and walked in. I sank down onto the plush bench. _I was weary of standing, but, fed up with sitting. _Slowly, I swung my legs up onto the seat lowering my bag to the floor. S. S settled inside the black leather satchel, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. He watched as I shifted on the bench, getting as comfy as I could upon the thing. Before I knew it, my eyes had closed of their own accord.

" Who's that ? " Ron Weasley asked.

" I don't know," Hermione Granger admitted. " Every-where else is full. I'm sure she won't mind. "

" Hey, where's Harry ? "

" He'll be here. Don't worry, Ronald. He came with us, didn't he ? "

" I just went to the loo, " A voice said behind them.

" Harry !! " Ron whipped around.

" What, did you think Voldemort was hiding in a stall, prepared to take me out by swirly ? " Harry Potter asked. Hermione snorted at that, then, exploded in laughter.

" Death by swirly !?! " She snorted.

" Hey, who's that ? " Harry asked, pointing.

" We don't know. But, surely she won't mind sharing with us. After all, everywhere else is full, " Hermione explained. They crowded into the compartment and stowed their carry ons above and below them. Harry chose the seat beside me, letting Hermione sit with Ron, since they had started going out. He lifted my head, then sat down. Hermione raised her eyebrows and her opinion,

" I hope she doesn't try to hex you, Harry. "

" I think I can handle a mere girl, " Harry said.

I could feel a weight about my shoulders.

" Move, Sev, " I mumbled. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged glances.

" Sev ? " The trio mouthed. I batted at the weight, shifting my own. Turning my face I was confronted with a deep woodsy, musky smell.

" Mmm, " I moaned, trying to bury my face in the object, which was actually Harry's tummy. Looking down, he smiled, giggling. The sound made me freeze. Then, I turned over and promptly rolled onto the floor.

" Here, let me help you up, " A British voice asked. Looking up, green-blue eyes met Emerald green ones.

" Thanks, " I murmured, accepting the proffered hand. I let Harry Potter help me to my feet.

" Anytime, " Harry smiled. A cough sounded. It caught my attention.

" I see I'm no longer alone, " I said, smiling.

" Is that all right ? " Hermione asked. I just nodded. _I didn't want to give away the fact that I had the_ _entire Harry Potter series in my carry-on with my cat, Severus Snape. _

" You remind me of someone, " Harry said, cocking his head to the side as he studied me.

" Really, who ? " I bit my bottom lip. " My name is Erin Lily MacLaine. But, please, call me Erin. "

" Erin Lily ? What kind of name is that ? " Ron demanded.

" Ronald ! " Hermione exclaimed. I just shook my head, grinning.

" It's okay. That was my father's idea. It seems that Lilies were one of my father's favourite flowers. And my mother's parents were Scots/Irish. So Erin is Gaelic for peace. Hence the name Erin Lily. " I just stayed silent, waiting.

" Hermione. Hermione Granger, " Hermione said.

" Was ? " Hermione caught the past tense as we all settled into seats. Harry sat down beside me as Ron wouldn't leave Hermione's side. " What happened ? "

" Hermione ! " Ron exclaimed. " And you said I was rude. "

" It's all right. I don't really know. I never knew my father. I barely remember my mother. I do know that my father was English. I live with my grand aunt and uncle in America. "

" America ?! Where in America ? " Harry wanted to know. " My godfather had family in America. "

" I didn't know Sirius had family outside of England, Harry, " Hermione interrupted.

" Yeah, it was in the will. "

" Anyway, " I said, looking at Harry, " We live in Texas. They have a sort of mansion in East Texas, MacLaine. . . "

" Manor, " Harry finished, looking at me.

" How did you know ? " I asked.

" This is a small world, " He muttered. Then, " Um, Erin, there's something you should know. The Evans passed down the ability to see into the future. "

" Yeah, on the MacLaine side, " I supplied. " The muggle side. "

" Huh ? " Harry was thoroughly confused.

" I take it you didn't know that the MacLaines are descended from Godric Gryffindor ? "

" What !?! "

" Aye, the MacLaines of Loch Buie are the Clan that gave birth to the daughter that would wed Lord Godric Gryffindor. After all Loch Dubh, the Black Lake is not that far from Loch Buie. Meaning, our ancestral lands border Hogwarts. "

" How do you know so much about this, Erin ? "

" I luve to study. Family genealogy is a hobby of mine, as well as things that go bump in the night. " The trio exchanged looks. They all knew that the new Defense professor was really a werewolf. Looking behind me at the sky, Hermione noticed dark clouds beginning to form.

" Looks like we're in for a storm, guys, " She pointed out. We all looked outside.

" Hopefully, it won't start until we get to the school, " I suggested.

" I doubt it, " Hermione disagreed. I sighed. Then, pulled a book out of my bag.

" Me, **ow !! **" S. S made his presence known.

" Sorry, Sevvie, " I mumbled, stroking between his ears.

" Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, " Harry read over my arm. _Ooops !!!! How was I going to explain this !?! _

" What's that ? " Hermione butted in.

" Nothing, " I said, shoving the book back in. S.S moved over as I looked for something safe. Finally, I pulled out a dog-eared paperback.

" Dark of the Moon, " Harry read over my shoulder again.

" You actually read stuff like that, Erin ? " Hermione asked, appalled.

" Some of us happen to like romance and fantasy, " I reminded Hermione.

With the squeak of wheels the treats' trolley rolled to a stop outside our compartment effectively terminating any argument. Poking her head inside the trolley maid asked,

" Anything off the trolley, dears ? " Harry got a little of everything which Ron helped him eat. All I got was chocolate. I got enough so that I would have some until the first Hogsmeade trip, that Hermione and the guys told me about. With some of the chocolate I snuggled next to my cousin as I opened the romance.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north, the windows, now a solidly shimmering gray, gradually darkened until lanterns flickered to life overhead and outside in the corridors. The train rattling, the wind roared, battering around the slowing car as rain hammered down.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up and poked his head out the door. All along the length of the train heads could be seen peeking out various compartments. The train stopped with a jolt. Harry went flying back, nearly landing in my lap. I grunted as Harry's back hit my legs.

" All right down there ? " I asked, extending my hand. His warm, strong hand grasped the proffered hand. Warmth spread through me at the contact. _Stop it ! He's family. _I helped Harry up off the floor.

" Thanks, Erin, " Harry said.

" Any time, " I said. The lamps flickered once, twice. Then, an unseen entity seemed to just blow them out. Darkness engulfed our compartment completely and crept along down the corridor, stealing into the other compartments and robbing the lanterns of their precious flames.

" Hopefully, this isn't a precursor to how the book willend, " I sighed. Everyone laughed.

" What's going on ? " Ron asked.

" I wish I knew, " I admitted. " Maybe the lights just went out and they're fixing them. "

" Ouch ! " Hermione gasped. " Ron, that was my foot. "

" Sorry, " The redhead muttered. Harry felt his way back to his seat. His hands accidently grazed the tips of my breasts. Then they cupped the mounds, lightly squeezing.

" Umm, Harry, " _This was not happening_. Even though warm fluttery sensations began throughout my body, this was wrong. _We __**were**__ family. _" That's not the back of the seat, " I pointed out.

" Sorry, Erin. " Even in the dark I could tell that Harry was blushing.

" Do you think we've broken down ? " Hermione asked.

" Dunno," Harry replied. There was a squeaking noise. We watched Ron wipe part of the glass clean and peer out into the stormy night.

" I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on, " Hermione announced, picking up her cat, Crookshanks.

" I'll come with you, Mione, " Ron said. " Malfoy would be one to take advantage of this situation. "

" Thanks. Ronald. " S. S and I watched the two leave the compartment. Then, I turned back to Harry.

" Alone in a dark compartment. Now, what do we do ? " I could see the lightening glinting off his glasses every now and then.

" Oh, " Harry said, dropping his gaze to my lips in the dark, " I'm sure we can think of something. " Then, somehow, his lips were upon mine. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip, wanting entrance.I shivered in his embrace, parting my lips. His tongue slipped inside stroking mine. Liquid fire raced through my veins as I melted into him. Fire exploded inside me. His arms tightened around me as his hands moved in my hair. Undoing the barrette that secured my hair he pocketed it. His hands tangled themselves within my long hair, angling my head back further for a better possession of my mouth. I moaned in the back of my throat. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. This time he moaned. His hands left my hair to travel down my back. His hands settled on my waist. Without warning he grabbed me settling me on his lap. I gasped against his lips. I could feel his desire pressing up into me. I could hardly breathe. He pressed me down into him as he thrust against me. _Oh, my ! _The fire that exploded began to consume me. I ground myself against him as our lips pooled low in my belly. _Sweet Heaven,_ _I wanted him then and there_. His hands guided my hips atop him._ If he wanted to take me right then and there I wouldn't mind. _

" Har,ryy ! " I moaned in the back of my throat. I was one big explosion created by him. I was a firecracker exploding up in the sky. We broke apart gasping for breath. Opening our eyes, we smiled at each other. And the lights flickered back to life.

" Hermione ! " I gasped. " She and Ron will probably be back any second. " Harry just looked at me.

" I really hope you're sorted into Gryffindor, " He said softly. Then, the door opened.

The train ride was nice and boring from that point.

The carriage wheels rattled as the wind beat against the carriage. Slowly the vehicle made its way up to the darkly beautiful castle. Gazing up at the turrets and steeples, I was entranced by the majestic view of the awaiting castle.

" I can't believe this is your first time to Hogwarts. " Ron said.

" Believe it, " I breathed. " Is it always this beautiful ? "

" You should see it during the day, " Harry smiled, gazing at me.

Harry helped me out of the carriage. I let my body slide down his. I could see the desire begin to return to his emerald eyes. His lips grazed mine then he shook his head lightly.

" Come on, " He said, tugging on my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off the great structure, that I was going to be attending, that I was going to live in. We walked through the giant wooden doors that led into the keep. My eyes widened at the sight of the entrance.

A Great Hall was to my right, giant hourglasses flanking the entrance. Jewels trapped within sparkled back at me. The Grand Staircase loomed before me, large, elegant.

" This way, " Harry said, tugging on my hand as he led me past the giant hourglasses into the Great Hall. I let him lead me into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. My eyes fell upon a gothic black-haired man seated at the staff table. _Who was that ? He's certainly delicious. _His dark eyes swept over my robe-clad form. Heat swept through me and my bosom ached as his eyes raked over my form.

Professor Minerva McGonagall swept the length of the Gryffindor table.

" There you are, my dear. Miss MacLaine, would you come with me, please ? "

" Sorry, guys. I guess I better go, " I smiled at my friends. Rising to my feet, I followed the Deputy Headmistress to the front of the room where the first years were congregated.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, demanding the attention of everyone.

" I would like to welcome each and everyone of you back to another wonderful school year here at Hogwarts. " Clapping burst from three of the tables. Professor Severus Snape glared at the Slytherin table. They responded with a few light claps. " Before we get onto the feast and the first years are sorted, I would like to introduce a student all the way from the United States. She will be joining us to finish her seventh year here. May I introduce Miss Erin Lily MacLaine. " There was a scattered amount of applause as I stepped forward. Making my way to the stool, Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat. Nervously, I sat down. The hat essentially sifted through your mind, it was privy to everything, nothing could be hidden.

" You shouldn't be here ! " The hat exclaimed. I just snorted. _Tell me something I don't know. _I thought.

" Hmm . . . " _But, do get on with it. I do have better things to do and hats to hex. _

" You need a wand for that. " _Like I don't already know that, Mr. Obvious. _" You're not supposed to know about that, about us. " _But, I do. I don't think you want to meet the business end of my wand. _The hat ignored that. Slowly conversations began to buzz about the Great Hall. Usually by now the student who needed sorting was already sorted into their House.

_Could you get on with this, please ? Or are you planning to bore me to Death ? _

" Patience, my dear little muggle. After all it is a virtue. Now, where to put you ? " _That's a tough one, huh ? My loyalty surpasses that of a Hufflepuff, I have the brains and dedication of a Ravenclaw, the balls of a Gryffindor, and the resourcefulness and determination of a Slytherin. _

" Don't you think I can see that ? " The hat snapped. _Not up to the challenge, are we ? Can you not sort me ? _If hats could give Death glares, I would certainly be dead by now. _How about a deal ? _

" A deal ? " _Yes, a deal. I pick what House I want and you can go back to a peaceful nap on the headmaster's shelf. _" What House do you want ? " _Slytherin. _" They would eat you alive. "_ Really ? But, it would make this so much easier. _" Make what so much easier ? "_ Never mind. Just agree to it and this. Everyone is getting restless, hungry, and curious. _

" Very well . . . " I held my breath " Gryffindor ! "_ I hate you ! _Then the hat was lifted off before it could form a reply.

I rose from the stool. Then went and sat down at the Gryffindor House table beside Harry. Sitting back down the Headmaster raised his goblet and the feast began to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Once dessert was over and the dishes had disappeared Headmaster Dumbledore stood again and the entire Hall fell silent.

" Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. I would like to remind you of the rules. They are posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office if you forgot to read them when they were sent out this year. He wanted me to remind all of you that certain items are not permitted in this castle. For a full list, please, see the caretaker. First years ought to note that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students. And a few of our older students ought to know better, too. " Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged smirks. " Let's welcome back a familiar face, Professor Remus J. Lupin. Professor Lupin has agreed to take up the Defense Against the Darts position again.

I need to remind one and all, there is to be no magick performed within the halls. Before we all trot off to bed and that wonderful place, dreamland, I have one last thing to say, As you all know, Lord Voldemort is growing stronger. But, Hogwarts is the safest place at the moment. So Everyone need be on their guard. Please, be very careful with whom you trust. " There was a distinct foreboding in the air when he said this. " And now, let us adjourn to our beds ! " Headmaster Dumbledore finished, still beaming.  
Then, talking began to fill the air once more.

" Erin, you coming ? " Hermione asked.

" I'll be along shortly, " I answered.

" Are you sure ? I know that you don't know your way around the castle. "

" Really, mum, I'll be fine, " I teased. " I'm just going to explore the castle and learn the lay of the land, so to

speak. "

" Do be careful. The new pass word's_ Godric's Sword. _"

" _Godric's Sword _? " I repeated.

" Uh, huh, " She replied. " I'll see you upstairs in the room. Good night. "

I stayed behind until the faculty rose from their seats. _ Professor Severus Snape was fascinating. But, he was a teacher. Professor Lupin was pretty dreamy, too. But, I preferred my men on the Gothic side. _A sigh escaped me as I pulled my copy of the Marauders' Map out of my vanilla needlepoint backpack. _Time to go exploring. _Little did I know that I was being watched.

_What the devil was Erin MacLaine doing out of bounds ? She should be on her way up to Gryffindor Tower. Not gallivanting about the castle. _Professor Severus Snape crept behind me. _Where, the blue blazes, is she going ? The only thing this way is the astronomy tower. Was the girl meeting someone ? _

Since I had the map with me, I checked it again. Sure enough, Professor Severus Snape was right behind me, staying in the shadows. A smile lit my face. _All was going according to plan. _

I had just entered the observatory and was leaning upon a windowsill gazing out into the night when he grabbed my shoulder.

" Just who are you supposed to be meeting up here, Miss MacLaine ? " _Should I tell him the truth ? _A smile played upon my dark red lips. _Knowing the man as I did, he wouldn't believe me. The Potions Master would call me a liar, dock Gryffindor house points, and probably give me a detention. Detention, hmm. _" Well, I asked you a question, Miss MacLaine, " He hissed. I closed my eyes as shivers raced down my spine as his velvety voice wrapped itself around me. That large hand was still on my shoulder. His hand began to play within the fiery strands of my unbound hair. " Well ? "

" Who do you think ? " I snapped. That hand playing with my hair stopped. Without warning it yanked my head back, sharply. I winced at the pinpricks that were shooting all over my head. An arm snaked about my waist pulling me into him. Moonlight shone in, softening his sharp features. I drank in the sight.

" It would be well within my authority to take house points away for the total lack of respect that you seem to be displaying towards me tonight. " That voice shot through me and began spreading warmth throughout my body as warm honey on just baked, fresh bread. My heart began to beat a wild erratic tattoo.

" Yes, sir, " I said. " I, I . . . " I was beginning to get lost in the dark brown depths of his eyes. This close I could see just how long and sable his eyelashes were.

" Yes, Miss MacLaine ? You, what ? " That arm tightened around me as the hand tangled within my hair pulled back a bit further. My breath caught in my throat. " Uh . . . " My mind was racing a mile a minute. _What was the subject ? What were we talking about again ? _

" Erin ? " He asked. Slowly his eyes traced over my features coming to rest on my lips. I could feel his hard body pressing into mine. His arm around my waist pulled me closer, until the only thing separating us were our clothes. My heart was racing a mile a minute. Tiny pinpricks of fire danced over the entire surface of my skin. The next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. They brushed once, twice across my lips, before pressing firmly upon them. His tongue plunged past my lips as his arm pressed me even closer into his deliciously hard frame. The hand that was tangled within my hair eased. It ran down my back to my waist. With both hands encircling my waist he pulled me flush against him. _I was on fire. Any minute I would blow up. I never knew just how strong and hard Professor Snape was._ I went up in the flames consuming my body. I moaned in the back of my throat at the feel of his hard length pressing against my belly. A hand came up, cupping a breast. I arched up into it as I returned the kiss. Our tongues dueled for possession. I, finally, ceded to the Master. Our lips lingered upon each other's before he pulled back slightly, ending the delicious torment that was called a kiss. My eyes flew to his. The deep dark brown depths smoldered with desire, intensity, and fire. I was trying to remember how to breath after that torment he had just put me through.

" Go back to Gryffindor Tower, Miss MacLaine, " He growled. " Now ! "

" Planning on letting me go ? " I asked, batting my lashes. Abruptly, he released me. Then, turning on his heel, Professor Snape strode out of the astronomy tower.

" _Godric's Sword, _"I said and the portrait swung open. I could see the outline of someone by the fire. Tentatively, I approached. He turned towards me and I saw the firelight glinting off his glasses, as well as setting his chest hair aglow. _It was Harry all right. _I could see the angles and planes of his chest and stomach. That's when I realized that Harry did not have a shirt on. I sucked in a breath of much needed air. Quickly, I turned my eyes to the fire. A sigh escaped me. Opening my eyes, I met Harry's Emerald gaze. We stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes. Then, somehow, his lips were upon mine. His lips were soft and the kiss a safe one. Opening our eyes, we broke apart, smiling at each other. He looked down at his watch.

" It's after one 'o' clock. I need to get on up to bed. " Slowly, we got our feet. " Good night, Erin. "

" Good night, Harry, " I said. Then, I made my way to the girls' stairs and found the room that I was sharing with Hermione. Disrobing, I found a black satin chemise and slipped it over my head. _I couldn't believe that Harry Potter and I had kissed down in the common room ! I couldn't believe it ! Two kisses in one night. _I fell onto the ornate draped canopy bed. S. S leapt atop the ornate bed. He padded over to me, looked into my eyes, then, licked the tip of my nose. A laugh escaped me.

" Feeling left out, are we, Sevie, baby ? " Yellow-green eyes stared into green-blue ones. I lifted him atop my tummy and laid back, stroking the black fur. S. S rumbled to life, I could feel the purring against my stomach.

That scene up in the Astronomy Tower kept replaying over and over in my mind. Sighing I laid back against the pillows. _What I wouldn't give to feel those lips on mine again. _Closing my eyes I let myself drift back to the Astronomy Tower.

The sound of a foghorn cut through the misty, sleepy haze that prevailed throughout my mind. Even though the drapes were drawn, the sun peeked through. Flinging an arm out I batted around until I found it. _That infernal, damned, bloody alarm clock. It was too damned bloody early ! _I groaned in frustration, rolling over.

" Mer, row !!!! " S. S complained loudly.

" Sorry, Sevie, " I mumbled. He wriggled out from under me and moved to the pillow. He curled up next to my face.

There was an answering moan from the other bed in the room. I could tell that Hermione was just now waking up. I stretched lazily, enjoying the softness of the mattress. Between the rumbling purr and the soft mattress I nearly passed out again. _Mmm, I could stay here forever. _

" I agree, " I moaned aloud.

" What time is it ? " She asked, her eyes still closed. My eyes sought the clock in between our beds. I was barely able to focus on the white numbers.

" Just after six ' o' clock, Mione, " I told her, my voice husky from sleep.

" I'm not waking up this early. " I agreed with her. I didn't feel like moving one iota. " Is the sun even up ? " She asked. I grinned at that.

" There's a great big ball of fire up in the sky that woke me up and I don't think it's the moon. " Hermione pulled the covers up over her head.

" I'm going back to sleep, please wake me up at half past, " Hermione asked, pulling the bedclothes up over her head and burrowing under. _I thought __**I **__was lazy when it came to getting out of bed. _I just shook my head.

Finally after about fifteen minutes S. S batted at my hair.

" Mmmff, " I muttered. His paw hit me in the face.

" No, " I said. The cat was certainly persistent. Finally, S. S just put his face in mine and licked my lips. I shot straight up.

" Thanks, Sevie, " I said dryly. _I certainly didn't need an alarm clock. I had S. S to wake me up. He never let me sleep me in. _Finally, I made it out of bed. A quick glance at the clock told me it was a quarter until seven. Whisking the chemise off, I shrugged into my dark green satin dressing gown. The black satin landed on S. S. Laughing,

" Sorry, Sevie. " I moved the chemise off my cat. After grabbing my toiletries I headed straight for the showers. Since it was before seven, I had the shower room all to myself. The pounding water felt good against my tense tired body. Slowly my muscles started to relax underneath the pounding warm water. A giggle could be heard as the other girls started trailing in. That was my cue to leave. I turned the water off and grabbed the dark red towel hanging beside the stall. Drying off, I wrapped my hair up in the towel. Pulling my dressing gown about me, I left for the room.

Back in the room, I found my Jasmine-scented body cream. Slipping off the dark green satin, I massaged the cream into my porcelain skin. Drawing the dressing gown back on, I glanced at the clock.

" Hermione ! "

" What ? " She asked, poking her head out from beneath her covers.

" You need to get up. "

" What time is it ? " She moaned.

" It's after seven. You need to get out of bed. "

" SEVEN !!??!! " She shrieked. She shot out of bed and bolted to the loo. Chuckling at her antics I went and sat down at my desk turned vanity. Slipping the ruby red towel off an auburn waterfall cascaded down. Parting my hair down the middle I braided the hair over my shoulders. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then, I went to work. On my lids I used a silver, a darker silver in the crease, and on the browbone I used a real light silver. I finished my eyes with a metallic silver liner and black mascara. A light rose pink on my lips and I was ready for the day. Rising from the chair, I went over to my lingerie trunk and found a pair of vanilla satin thongs and slipped them on. I slipped out of the wrapper. Next came the matching corset.

I pulled my favourite dark hunter green dress out of the trunk at the foot of my bed. Donning a few petticoats, I slid the dress on. I grabbed my black leather satchel and school robes. Sliding into matching slippers I called,

" Hermione ! "

" Just about ready ! " She yelled from the water closet. Finally she came out and we headed down. We made our way to the Great Hall where we found the guys.

" Erin ! " Harry called. " Over here. " I went and joined Harry at the Gryffindor House table, Hermione trailing me. She sank down next to Ron. I joined Harry on the other side. Harry's hand settled on my thigh. I just shot him a look, reaching for the silver coffee pot. I poured myself a steaming cup of the precious hot liquid. Enjoying the rich aroma, sip by sip, I began to finally wake up. _Ahh, ye, es. Much better. _Without warning something fell into my coffee cup, nearly scalding my skin. I grabbed the paper shaking the coffee off. Glancing down I read: First period, Advanced History of Magick; Second period, a free period; Third, Advanced Transfiguration; Fourth, a free period, as well. Then after lunch, Advanced Potions, double; then, Seventh period, Advanced Herbology. _Hopefully, it should be only boring reviews. Otherwise, I was screwed. I was only a muggle, after all. I wasn't supposed to know about magick and the wizarding world. But, I did. _

" What do you have, Erin ? " Hermione asked.

" The same as you, I suspect. All advanced. " Then I began reading my schedule out loud.

" First period, Advanced History of magick. Second period, a free period, Third, Advanced Transfiguration, and Fourth a free period, as well. Then after lunch, I have Advanced Potions, double, then, Seventh period, Advanced Herbology. "

" How did you manage all Advanced Subjects, Erin ? "

" Just lucky, I guess. Really, Independent Study. I read and researched everything on my own. "

" You should have been in Ravenclaw instead, " Ron butted in.

" Well, the hat didn't put me there, now did it ? "

" Here, Erin, have some more coffee, " Harry grinned, pouring me another cup.

The bell sounded and we headed to our first class, History of Magick. Which was nothing, but, a boring review. _Thank Merlin. _

Slowly, I made my way through the castle. I couldn't make my mind up if I should go on up to the Common Room or to the Library. In the end, the library won out.

I wasn't looking where I was going. I nearly walked right into a stone wall. Strong arms encircled my waist pulling me away from the stones before I crashed into them.

" Really, Miss MacLaine, you should pay more attention to where you are walking. " My heart stopped a minute, then, began pounding wildly. The last person I expected, Professor Severus Snape. Visions of last night danced through my mind. _I could still feel the softness of his lips. Mmm. _

" Sorry, sir. Thank you. I just, well . . . " He fought the smile that emerged.

" Well, what ? "

" Nothing. " An eyebrow arched. " Nothing, sir. "

" Nothing had you nearly walk into a stone wall. Come, Miss MacLaine, surely you can do better than that ? " _I'm sure I could come up with a witty excuse. But, at the moment my brain didn't seem to want to function._

" Of course I could, " I snapped.

" Don't take that tone with me, Miss MacLaine. "

" Miss MacLaine, is it ? Just last night it was Erin. " My eyes were starting to ice over in anger. " If I wanted to hand you an excuse I could probably come up with one in about five minutes. " I glared up at him.

" Excuse me ? "

" I said . . . "

" I heard what you said, **Miss MacLaine**, " The Potions Master sneered. _This was getting us no where. _I turned to leave before he could see the very annoyed look in my eyes.

" Where do you think you are going ? "  
" **I **was heading to the library, " I snapped.

" You are supposed to be in class, Miss MacLaine, not wandering the halls. "

" I am not wandering the halls, as you put it. I **was **on **my** way to the library. Now, if you don't mind ? " I turned on my heel, but, was spun against a stone wall. I gasped at the feel of the stones hitting my back. That's when Professor Snape's lips claimed mine. His arms tightened around my waist pulling me into his hard frame. His tongue demanded a response. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. Fire crackled to life low in my belly. His hands ran up the length of my back and tangled themselves within my hair. Pulling his hands back slightly he angled my head for a better possession. Moaning in the back of my throat, I allowed him to tug my head back. Hesitantly, my hands ran up his chest stopping upon his shoulders. Molten fire coursed throughout my veins as tiny pinpricks of flame danced upon my skin. One hand untangled itself and skimmed the length of my back. Then, traced over a hunter green-clad globe. The sensation made me tremble. Intrigued by my response his other hand joined the first. I jumped when he started kneading the globes of my arse. Moaning, I offered myself up to the Potions Master. The slamming of a door broke us apart. His deep dark brown eyes smoldered with intense fiery desire as they gazed into my sea-coloured eyes. Whirling away from me, Professor Snape continued on his way.

My eyes followed the swish of his black robes. Looking down at my watch, my eyes widened. _Transfiguration ! I was going to be late, way late. Hopefully, Harry had saved me a seat._


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I felt Severus' lips brush mine. As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away, I realized what I thought I felt was just S. S waking me up._ What time was it ?_ I looked over at the clock on the night stand between the two beds. _Bloody hell ! It was five forty-five in the morning ! _ _A dream about Professor Severus Snape, why ? Why was S. S waking me up this bloody early ? _I looked at the clock again. I sighed. I tried to lie back down, but, that dream wouldn't let me rest._ Caffeine. I needed caffeine. _Collecting my things, I headed for the shower room.

Leaving the showers I felt refreshed, but, not awake. _I still needed coffee. _I went over to my lingerie trunk and found a pair of vanilla satin thongs and slipped them on. Next came the matching corset. I slipped into the dark green dressing gown and went and sat at my vanity. Slipping the dark red towel off an auburn waterfall cascaded down. Parting my hair down the middle I braided the hair over my shoulders. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then, I went to work. On my lids I applied a light golden brown. A darker shade in the crease and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I used a gold liner on my bottom lids and a dark brown on top. I finished my eyes with lots of black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light rose. I spritzed my Jasmine perfume on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the delicate, light rose quartz bottle down. Searching through the top drawer, I pulled out golden dragon hoops and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. I actually decided on the mandatory short skirt and an oversized vanilla shirt. I buttoned the shirt up leaving the top two undone. I did up my tie and adjusted it to my neckline. Then, slid into matching kidskin slippers. Grabbing my black leather satchel, I was ready for the day.

" Hemione ! "

" What ? " She asked, poking her head out from beneath her covers.

" You need to get up. "

" What time is it ? " She moaned. My eyes sought out the clock.

" It's six thirty-two. You need to get out of bed. I'll see you down at breakfast, " I said leaving for the Great Hall.

" I'm going to go find Harry. "

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do, " She called after me.

" That doesn't leave me anything, now does it ? " I laughed over my shoulder. A pillow came sailing through the open door to land at my feet. " You missed ! See you at breakfast, lazybones. "

It wasn't until my second cup that Harry came staggering in with Ron. I poured a cup of coffee and added a little sugar. Yawning Harry slid into the seat next to me. I passed him the cup. Then, leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, " He commented, breaking the kiss. " Now, that's one way to wake up. " I just smiled up at him.

" Go get a room, " Ron grumbled.

" Hermione should be down shortly, " I replied smiling at Ron. Harry draped an arm about my shoulders, drawing me closer. I helped myself to some kippers and eggs. Then, I added a couple slices of toast.

" Breakfast, Erin ? " Hermione asked, sliding into the seat next to Ron. Swallowing a bite, I answered,

" I'm hungry. Besides, I've been up since before six. " The bell sounded just then, signaling the end of breakfast and the beginning of classes. Grabbing the toast I piled some eggs and kippers between the two slices. Then, slinging my book bag over my shoulder I jumped to my feet.

" Well look at me, the guy who's got it all,  
Tryin' to read my own writing on the wall,  
Not happy 'til the sadness comes,  
To keep me company,  
Oh, but what becomes of fools who love like me ?

Who's gonna dry my tears  
When I'm crying?  
Who's gonna hold my hand  
When I'm dying?  
Who's gonna set me right when  
Everything is wrong ?  
Who's gonna love me,  
When you're gone?

Sure as winter goes and comes around again,  
I will be my own undoing in the end,  
I'll find the answers I've been searching for,  
In your goodbye kiss, 'Cause I don't deserve you

and you don't deserve this.

Who's gonna dry my tears  
When I'm crying?  
And who's gonna hold my hand  
When I'm dying?  
Who's gonna set me right when  
Everything is wrong ?  
Yeah, who's gonna love me,  
When you're gone?

Never happy 'til the darkness comes,  
And rains down on me,  
Down on me.

And who's gonna dry my tears  
When I'm crying?  
And who's gonna hold my hand When I'm dying?  
Who's gonna set me right when  
Everything is wrong ?  
Who's gonna love me  
When you're gone?

Who's gonna love me when you're gone?  
Baby, when you're gone,  
Yeah, who's gonna love me,  
When you're gone?  
Who's gonna love me when you're gone ?  
Who's gonna love me ? " Slowly, the last notes died away. I looked up startled by the sudden noise of clapping.

" I didn't know that you played, " Harry said.

" What's that ? " Ron asked.

" It's a guitar, " Hermione explained.

" What's a gee-tar ? " He persisted.

" A musical instrument, " I explained. " Here, just listen. " I started in on one of my favourites, Andrew Lloyd Webber's All I Ask of You.

" No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you . . . "

" She's good, " Harry muttered. Ron nodded, entranced by my voice. Hermione just stayed silent, but, the boys could see the wheels turning in her mind.

" Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you . . . "

He could hear an ethereal voice wafting through the open castle doors. Professor Severus Snape stopped at the doors and stared. _I can't believe that voice is coming from Erin MacLaine. And the song. _His eyes fell shut, as the notes wafted around him. Before he knew what was happening, his feet took him out on the grounds. Letting the music envelope him, he opened his mouth,

" Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you . . ." The trio exchanged incredulous looks. _Was that the Potions Professor _

_singing ? And with Erin, Harry's cousin of a sort ?!? _ My eyes widened at the sight of the Potions Master coming towards me singing the lines of Raoul. I continued,

" All I need is freedom,  
A world that's warm and bright,  
And you always beside me, To hold me and to hide me. " Professor Severus Snape stood in front of me as I sang the part of Christine. Then he sang,

" Then say you'll share with  
me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Christine, that's all I ask of you . . . ." It was my turn, then.

" Say you'll share with  
me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . . " His smooth baritone joined me,

" Share each day with me, each night, each morning . .. " _I could not believe that this man luved Andrew Lloyd Webber. Not to mention knew my favourite song_.

" Say you love me . . . " I sang. It was his last turn,

" You know I do . . . " I could hear the emotion thick and evident within his voice. I joined him to finish the song,

"Love me, that's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me, that's all I ask of you . . ." _He must have luved her very deeply. Did Lily ever know ? _My heart filled for the dark man standing before me. Professor Snape's dark eyes met mine. This close, I could see that they were not black at all. Hi s eyes were a real deep dark brown, which held heart ache and pain. As he looked deep into my eyes, I played the last few notes of the song. As the last note died, he turned on his heel, his sable cape whirling about him, the Potions Master stalked back into the castle. Leaving the Trio and I completely god-smacked at the impromptu duet.

_I didn't think that Harry even knew. That the Potions Master had been in luve with his mother. It was certainly curious that my playing drew him out of the castle. Could I possibly be able to draw the dark, brooding man out of his shell and his dungeons ? Christine was able to draw out the Phantom. Would I be able to do the _

_same ? _


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two weeks since the impromptu duet. _Whoever knew that the Potions Master could sound so melodious, so sexy ? _An annoying beep sounded over and over again. I yanked the curtains open to see Hermione swatting at the bloody damn thing. Finally the noise ended. Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. A nice long hot shower was what I really needed.

I turned off the water. Pulling my wrapper about me, I returned to the room. When I got back, the water closet door was closed. Which meant that Hermione was finally awake. Retrieving my body cream I massaged the Jasmine-scented cream into my skin. Putting the bath stuff away, I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of ivory lace thongs and a floral print and ivory lace corset. I slipped the knickers on and cinched the back of the corset tighter. Then, drew it around my waist, fastening it. I slid into a dark green satin dressing robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity, I took the towel off. The mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. Then, pulling it back I plaited the curls loosely. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. Then set it with baby powder. Next, I did my eyes in gold and cream shades. I finished them with a gold eye pencil and black mascara. I used my usual light rose on my lips and applied a peach-flavoured gloss over them. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver rose ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a long-sleeved scoop necked vanilla floral dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress over my arms and buttoned it up. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect necklace, a long silver rose with a silver snake with emerald eyes twined around it in the letter 's' suspended on a sterling silver box chain. I spritzed my perfume, Night, on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the crystal bottle down and slid into black kidskin slippers. I grabbed my black leather satchel and I was ready for the day.

I walked into the Great Hall heading straight for coffee. I sighed and reached for the coffee. _Ahh. Better. Thank Merlin for small favours. _Sip by sip, I finished waking up. Three cups of coffee and two cinnamon rolls later Professor Snape strode in. His eyes narrowed when they saw me. My eyes followed every movement, right up to when he sat down at the head table. I just grinned back at him. The bell sounded. Picking up my satchel, I hurried off to History of Magick.

Finally, Professor Sprout dismissed us. I couldn't wait to get outside. I flew down to the dungeons and up to the room I shared with Hermione. I retrieved my guitar and my Celtic pen and journal. This would be my first opportunity to write and compose since I had started here. I hurried back up the dungeon stairs. Flinging open the giant castle doors, I ran out into the sunlight.

I found myself at the base of a giant beech tree that bordered the Loch Dubh. I opened the journal, laying it beside my lap. The pen, I just stuck in my hair. The guitar rested across my lap. Strumming the strings, I softly began.

" Lately nothing I do ever seems to please,  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier,  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange,  
But I can't watch you walk away.

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times ?Could I wake up not seeing you every day ?  
Would I let you walk away ?

No, I can't learn to live without you,  
And I can't give up on us now.

Oh, I know I could say were through,  
And tell myself I'm over you,  
But even if I made a vow ,  
I promise not to miss you now,  
And try to hide the truth inside,  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie.

Could I forget, that look that tells me you want me ?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy ?  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe ?  
The way you know just what I mean ?

Ohh, I know I could say were through, And tell myself I'm over you,  
But even if I made a vow,  
I promise not to miss you now,  
And try to hide the truth inside,  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie.

Ohh, and I don't wanna try,  
I just can't live a lie.

But, even if I made a vow,

I promise not to miss you now,  
And try to hide the truth inside,  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie.  
Oh, I cant live a lie . . . " As the last note played, I wiped a tear from my eye and wrote the last words down. The chords went above the lyrics. Closing the journal, my eyes fell to my watch. _I barely had enough time to make it to Transfiguration!_ Picking everything up I ran back to the castle.

I finally met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. For once the boys were sitting with Hermione in front.

" Finally, " I laughed, falling into the open seat next to Harry.

" What's wrong, Erin ? "

" Just a long day. " I groaned, my head dropping to my arms.

" Yeah, we still have Herbology with Hufflepuff next period, " Hermione reminded us. " Then after that the three of us have DADA as our last class. "

" I'll be thinking of you as I'm sitting outside strumming my guitar, " I grinned.

" Oh, you are just evil, Erin, " Harry moaned.

" Quiet ! " A silky baritone filled the room.

" Not as evil as the Dark Idiot, " I shot back. Professor Severus Snape shot me a dark dangerous glare. I just smiled sweetly back. Needless to say he was not amused.

" Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss MacLaine. "

" Last time I checked, Professor, " I called out, " The Maniacal Overlord was an idiot to think he could defeat the Great Harry Potter and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. " Those dark eyes glared at me.

" Detention, Miss MacLaine. No one talks back to me. Especially, in my classroom. Tonight, nine 'o' clock. Do not be late. " I just continued smiling at the man, but, nodded. Professor Snape turned back to the class. Pointing his wand at the chalkboard, instructions appeared.

" We shall be brewing Draught of the Living Death in class. Be careful with the Aconite, as well as the Asphodel. Well ? " His dark eyes swept the length of the classroom. " What are you waiting for ? Get started, " He hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach as my hand raised to knock upon the big wooden door in front of me at nine 'o'clock. His voice came muffled through the heavy wooden door,

" Enter. " Slowly, I turned the knob slipping inside, the door closing softly behind me. He was sitting at his desk, his robes hanging over the back of the chair, a stack of parchments upon the massive dark walnut desk before him. At my tentative knock he had looked up.

_An angel. _The thought filled his mind. _With the torchlight from the dungeon corridor flickering from behind her Erin MacLaine was certainly a sight to behold. _Deep dark brown eyes ran over the simple gown of pale green muslin that I wore. Under his perusal something stirred to life, fanning glowing coals of Desire low within my belly. My heart began pounding in my throat as I stood there, waiting. _Was this actually a detention ? Or was it something more ? I knew what I felt for the man. After all I had fallen in luve with him when he saved Harry's life in the third book, Prisoner of Azkaban. But, what were his feelings towards me? If any ? _

" And why are you standing there against the door ? Do you wish for me to take you against it, fulfilling some sort of kinky fantasy ? "_ If only he knew. _I fought to keep the blush from staining my cheeks. " Well ? " Swallowing hard, I finally spoke up,

" No, sir. "

" No to which, Miss MacLaine ? "

" Both. " His voice was soft, inviting.

" Then why are you still standing next to my door ? "

Slowly, warily, I moved away from the door further into his office, looking around at the jars of potion ingredients that lined the shelves along each wall. Some were innocuous enough and others were downright disgusting. Those dark eyes were still upon me. It was unsettling that he was just sitting there watching me. _Did he mean to watch my every move this night ? _

He stood then, moving around his desk to stand in front of me.

" Take off your robes, " The Potions Master commanded quietly, those darkly beautiful eyes never leaving my form.

" I beg your pardon ? " _I couldn't believe that he wanted me to start disrobing ! Just what did he want to do to me ? _

" **I said**, take your robes off. " I leveled a frosty glare, worthy of a Malfoy's, at the man. Standing up the Potions Master strode over to me, each word punctuated with a step. " Disrobe now, or I shall do it for you. " He towered over me. Then, he reached forward to my throat. I swatted his hand away. He grabbed me, pulling me towards him. Then, his office disappeared.

We appeared in his bedroom. I looked up into dark fiery eyes.

" What was that ? " I gasped. " I thought one couldn't apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts or the surrounding grounds. " He just smirked down at me.

" And did you get that from the Gryffindor know-it-all ? If you must know, " He sighed, " What we just did, is not known to everyone. It is an advanced form of magick, Dark Magick. And, yes, the Headmaster knows about it. **He** is the one who introduced me to the technique. " _Dark Magick ?! _I was stunned. _And the Headmaster taught his professors this ?_ " Now, disrobe, please. "

" Excuse me !?! " I snapped.

" **I said** . . . "

" I heard what you said, " I tossed out. " And I happen to know that relations, any type, are forbidden, strictly forbidden between a professor and a student. " His eyes grew intense and his lips thinned.

" And what would you call drawing me out of the dungeons with that infernal music of yours ? " The Potions Master hissed.

" It is not my fault that my playing draws you up out of the depths of your dark dungeons. Perhaps you are attracted to me ? " I stated defiantly. Without warning his hands flew to my front, ripping my house robes from my body. I flew to the open door. _I had to get away ! _ The man gave chase. I was nearly at the office door that opened to the dungeons.

" Uh, uh, " The dark man said mockingly. " It is charmed. You cannot leave. Unless **I** allow it. " I stared at the man, alarm growing rapidly._Is this what I _

_wanted ? _He swooped closer. And closer. Then, he was right in front of me.

" Your punishment was going to be to clean up the mess of a classroom that a fifth year incurred. However . . . " He grinned wickedly. " I do believe that I have found something much more suitable. " He stepped away from me and approached his desk. Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a dark wooden paddle. I stared at the instrument held within his large hand. My eyes flew to his.

" Wha ... Just what are you going to do with that ? " I asked, my eyes widening.

" What do you think I am going to do with it, Miss MacLaine ? " He smirked. I blushed at the thought of Professor Snape actually touching my bum. " This is the punishment that I felt more appropriate. " If possible my skin flamed even more. " Why are you so flushed, Miss MacLaine ? Are you ill ? "_ He was trying to be a gentleman earlier. And I totally blew it out of proportion. _I couldn't look at the man. Not after the melodramatic performance earlier. Striding towards me, a large pale hand encased mine. At the touch of his hand, sparks of flame started licking at the coals of Desire inside me. A gasp escaped from between parted lips. My eyes flew to his.

" Come, Miss MacLaine, my chambers. We shall be more comfortable there. " Wordlessly, I let him tug me gently back into the room.

" Have a seat, Miss MacLaine. " The only place to sit was on his bed. His bed that dominated the entire room. Meekly, I sank down onto the bed, my heart racing a mile a minute. " Miss MacLaine, what are we going to do about your apparent disrespect towards school authority ? Namely , me ? " He sat down beside me. " Now, come here. " Standing up I approached on shaky knees. I stood before the potions master trembling. " Scared, Miss MacLaine? "_ If he only knew the truth. He probably wouldn't so willingly wield the paddle. But, I wouldn't admit it to him. _I couldn't look at him. " Remove your knickers at once, " Professor Snape hissed. A breathless,

" No, " escaped from between parted lips.

" Do not toy with me, little girl, " He whispered in a dangerous tone. " You might be a Gryffindor, but, for the moment you are mine to do with as I please. " His hands went to my waist, his knuckles brushing lightly over my sides as he coaxed the long skirt of my gown up. His hands went higher. Then, they started tugging on the scrap of dark green satin. Large pale hands pulled them down, then, off my legs. A grin stretched across his thin lips.

" My, my, what's this ? " A blush stole across porcelain skin. " Dark green, Miss MacLaine ? Don't tell me, you wore them for me ? " _If you only knew the truth, Professor. _Professor Snape smirked. " Could you possibly have some Slytherin inside you, after all ? " That blush darkened even more. _Did he have to phrase it that way ? Well, with any luck, I just might later tonight. _

With his large hands guiding me, I sank onto the Potions Master's lap. Then, he bent me over onto the bed. Lifting the hem, he raised my pale green gown, revealing the creamy globes of my arse. Lightly, teasingly he ran a hand over the creamy globes of my finally revealed arse.

" Eight lashes, I believe, should be enough to impress upon you the need for showing me, your professor, the proper respect that I deserve. " I shot out of his lap.

" I don't think so ! " I exclaimed. " Respect is earned, not freely given. "

" Your Gryffindor histrionics are giving me a headache and trying my patience. Come here, now. "

" And my answer is, no. " I strode out of his bedroom into his office. I could feel dark missiles on my back. What I didn't see was the fire that lit them.

He stalked after me, robes billowing about him. Just as I was at the outer door I felt arms wrap about my waist. I was hoisted up into the air and draped over a shoulder. Striding back into the bedroom, he went straight to the bed. Without preamble, he dropped me. Next thing I knew Professor Severus Snape was atop me. He jerked me against him as his hard lips closed over mine. I could feel something against my belly. Something hard. My eyes widened when I realized just what it was. A small fire crackled low within me, the flames licking at what they could reach. A shudder wracked my body as his hands slid up my thighs, now covered by the gown's skirt. A ragged breath escaped my throat. The Potions Master swallowed the soft sound. Slowly, tantalizingly, his tongue traced my lips with the barest flicker. Shivers racked my body as his tongue traced over my jaw line and down my throat. With a wave of his wand I was completely nude. Another wave and he was in the same state. Our clothes were in a pile on the floor. His tongue flicked over the hollow at the base of my throat. Arching my neck, my head fell back against the black velvet counterpane as I moaned softly.

" So, damn, responsive … " He breathed against my skin. A line of black hair started at his breast bone and went lower. Reaching out, I traced the line of hair. It must have taken him by surprise because he drew in his breath with a sharp hiss. Taking his left hand, I turned it palm up. The Dark Mark was visible on his forearm. The Potions Master started. Tracing it with a fingertip, I could feel him tremble slightly from the touch upon the hated tattoo. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me into him. I could feel him straining against my belly. Then, those hard lips settled over mine again. Emboldened, my tongue darted out, tasting his lips. A gasp escaped as his fingers traced the curves of my breasts. _Merlin, this is so wrong, but, so, damn, right_. Then, his lips slowly left mine. Teasing, they traced over my jaw. Then, nibbled down my neck. Needles of fire started licking at the spots that were consumed by his lips, tongue, teeth. As he moved lower, my hands tangled themselves within his hair. Then, his lips covered a rose-tipped peak. I cried out at the new sensation. He chuckled softly around his mouthful. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer still. My back arched off the bed as I pressed up into him. Pressing a knee between my thighs, the Potions Master stretched out, lowering himself onto his forearms. Moaning, I pressed up into him. A long finger slipped inside me. Pressing firmly upward he pushed deeper inside until he made me gasp. Fire ran rampant, coursing through my veins as Severus coaxed the flames steadily higher. His lips trailed lower_. Oh, sweet Mother of Merlin !_ Another finger slipped inside me, which made me moan even louder. I was writhing beneath the Potions Master. Professor Snape was driving me insane with his undeniably skilled fingers and tongue. His thumb replaced his tongue, stroking that little rosebud. He leaned back on his other arm, watching me. Another wave of fire overtook me. I didn't know if I could stand all the heat that was building inside me. Shaking violently I arched up into his hand as my climax overtook me.

" **SS,E, E, EVERR, R, US, S, S, SSS **!!!!! " I screamed, letting the tsunami of fire just wash over me.

" Please. Severus, please . . . " I begged. He watched me through hooded dark fiery eyes._ Sweet Circe !_ By the smug look on his face, he knew exactly what was going through my mind. He brushed the fiery hair to one side, sending shivers down my spine, that were multiplied when his lips brushed the nape of my neck. Professor Snape licked a trail up towards my ear. Then, gently he pulled the lobe in between his lips and lightly tugged. The fire that was crackling inside me leapt higher, wanting out. An unbearable ache settled itself in between my thighs_. Oh, Sweet Heavens ! Now ! Take me. Gods, Severus !_

" Really ? " His warm breath sent shivers through me.

" Please," I pleaded, arching into his thumb that was still stroking that bud of pleasure. The Potions Master smirked wickedly as he settled himself atop me. I could feel his shaft there, rubbing against me. My eyes fluttered shut.

" Look at me, " The Potions Master commanded. Startled, my blue-green eyes flew open to find fiery deep dark brown eyes staring down at me hungrily. I was caught in the hypnotic depths.

That's when the Potions Master thrust deep inside me, tearing past the barrier that had labeled me pure, untouched. A scream ripped itself from my throat as I attempted to push him off me. Professor Snape looked down at my face. Tears streamed from my sea-coloured eyes, making them seem greener with each tear.

" Merlin, girl, " He groaned as he began to move in a slow rhythm. " You're tighter than I . . . " He could see painful terror within the glistening depths.

" Dammit !! " The Potions Master swore. " You were a virgin, weren't you !?! " He demanded. His hips stilled as those dark depths grew even darker as they narrowed. I swallowed convulsively. I was torn between wanting him out of me and wanting him to continue. " Weren't

you ?! " He demanded a response from me. I couldn't feel any pain any longer. My hands reached up, tangling in the sable tresses, and dragged those druggingly possessive lips back to mine. I flicked my tongue against his lips, while thrusting my hips against his. They lowered back to the bed. I repeated the motion again, my hips rising and falling under him.

_Circe !! I can't believe that Erin isn't demanding me to get off her. _My tongue grew bolder. Slowly, deliberately, I let it slip past his hard lips. He gasped at the new sensation of my tongue. Grabbing me, Professor Snape crushed me, thrusting his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. He paused a brief moment for me to get used to the sensation. Then, he started to slide in and out.

_Sweet Mother of Merlin ! _Something was building inside my lower belly as waves of fire began to lick at my entire body. His eyes never left mine. With those intense deep dark brown eyes penetrating mine, I felt more vulnerable than anything. He wouldn't let me forget, not for a second, that it was **he** making me feel this delicious torture. The fire that had been building inside me exploded all throughout. I was a huge ball of fire, a firecracker exploding, a volcano erupting. _It couldn't get any better than this. _Without warning, Severus moved my knees higher as he placed them over his shoulders. _I would swear that the man was reading my mind. My secret desire was to be dominated. If he pinned me, oh, Merlin ! _

With a smirk in place he grabbed my hands, pinning me under him, my legs upon his shoulders as he plowed repeatedly into me. _Mine ! All mine ! Oh sweet heaven ! _ Being totally dominated by the Potions Master just made me burn even more. Fire raged out of control. I was a burning catherine wheel.

Pressing my body down into the mattress he made me scream his name again as another climax overtook me. Every stroke into my slippery sheath excited him further. Hearing me call out his name in the heat of passion made him ache for release. Faster he pounded his hips into me. The sweet friction of our bodies moving against one another nearly did him in. _No ! Not yet ! _Pinning me beneath him, he plunged into my depths one last time.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tidal wave after tidal wave of molten fire washed over me, consuming everything in its path, as Severus dominated me. Explosion after explosion. Firecracker after firecracker.

" **SE, E, E, EVER, R, R, U, U, U, S, S, S !!!! **" I screamed as my muscles milked his length. That seemed to do it for him. Roaring he poured wave after wave of his seed deep into my young fertile body. My legs wound up slipping down off his arms. His hands eased their pressure upon my lower arms as he collapsed atop me, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

" _**Oh, my**_**, **" I breathed. Slowly I floated back down to earth and the solid weight of the potions master atop me.

" Oh my, indeed, " Professor Snape smiled down at me as he propped himself up on an arm.

" Huh ? " I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe.

" Are you all right, Erin? "

" Uh, huh. " I was still gasping.

" Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. Finally my breathing started to return to normal. He rolled onto his side taking me with him. A snap of his fingers and the candles flickered out. Wisps of smoke trailed about the wicks, ghostly fingers.

Then Severus Snape reached for me drawing me into that magnificent body of his.


	6. Chapter 6

Filtered sunlight poured in through the window. I rolled over as a sunbeam hit me right in the eye. It felt like I had rolled right into the wall. Slowly, my eyes opened. I saw black hair on the pillow next to mine.The reason I couldn't move was because his arm was flung across my middle.

Even in sleep Professor Severus Snape looked gorgeous. I just stared down at him as last night came rushing back to me. A dusky rose coloured my skin as I recalled what all we had done last night. _I couldn't believe how wanton I had been. _Professor Snape's arm tightened around my waist, dragging me even closer. My eyes finally adjusted to the light. My eyes found the clock. It was just after six. I needed to get back to my own room. Lightly, gently, I moved out of his arms. Then, off the bed. Making my way across the room I bent down and retrieved my clothes.

Ever so slowly I turned the knob, pushing the door open. I slipped through and just as quietly pulled the wooden door behind me shut.

" Well, well, " Sounded behind me. My cheeks flamed red. " Just what do we have here ? " Turning I was confronted with a man with blonde hair and topaz blue eyes. _Lord Merlin, Draco Malfoy stood before me. Did he not get enough on the train ? _

" Who the hell do you think yo are you to be demanding answers from me ? " I demanded. A blonde brow quirked at the haughty tone in my voice.

" I think the question is, just who the bloody hell are you and why in blue blazes are you coming out of the Potions Master's rooms at this hour ? " Draco Malfoy demanded. I drew myself up as tall as possible.

" None of your damned business ! " I hissed. Those light blue eyes fell to my school robes.

" A Gryffindor, " Draco sneered. " Don't tell me you're the bird that had detention with the man last night. "

" Fine, I won't, " I snapped. " Now, will you let me

by ? "He regarded me for a minute. Then, a smirk graced his lips.

" Perhaps, " He conceded. " For a price. "

" And what would that be ? " I asked, fearful a bit of the answer. I just looked up at him. His arms snaked around me suddenly. Next thing I knew, I was flush against the man. I could feel the hard length of him burning against my curves. All I could do was stare at him. I watched as his lips came closer and closer. It finally clicked what his price was meant to be. _Should I just let him ? Should I put up a fight ? _Finally, his lips closed over mine. Bright catherine wheels of light exploded before my eyes. Molten fire rushed through my veins. His tongue pushed past my rather startled lips. My knees gave way and I fell into him. Bending down, Draco swept me up in his arms. He settled down in the nearest chair, his lips never leaving mine, his tongue stroking mine. A hand came up and began kneading a breast. The clearing of a throat brought the two of us back to reality. I looked up into twin blue smoldering fires. Then, my sea-coloured eyes narrowed at the sight of a black-haired boy blocking my view of the Slytherin Common Room.

" Care to share, Draco ? " I bolted out of Draco Malfoy's lap. I flew across the common room and out of Slytherin House. I left the two jerks and Slytherin House behind racing towards Gryffindor.

Once upstairs I threw everything off and drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. Once through I massaged my usual vanilla-scented cream into my skin. Then drew the wrapper back on. When I got back to the room I saw Hermione's bed was empty and the water closet door shut. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a black lace corset and the matching thong. I slipped out of the wrapper and into the lingerie. My petticoats followed. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off, a waterfall of fiery auburn slid down my back. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a smoky blue for the lids, a smoky green in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. A little silver liner followed by black mascara finished my eyes. I went with my usual light peach for my lips and followed it with peach-flavoured lip gloss. Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a midnight black floor length dress I slipped it off the hanger. Taking the black satin off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out silver triquetras as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. The matching necklace followed suit, a larger silver triquetra. I gathered my black leather satchel, and school robes as I slid into black kidskin slippers. I looked over and saw that the door to the w/c was still closed. I sighed. Fastening my robes about my throat I hoisted the black leather satchel over my arm. I left for the Great Hall.

" What do we have here ? Have you taken to loitering in the halls, Miss MacLaine? Or have you taken it upon yourself to stalk me ? One would think that you had nothing better to do with your time. " He asked, striding past me. I fell in step with the man.

" I thought we should talk, Severus. " Stopping he turned, his face not that far from mine.

" What **did **you say ? "

" I thought we should talk, Severus ? "

" **Professor** Snape, " He snapped. " Have you forgotten that I am still your professor since last night ? "  
"_ No,_ I have not. " Shivers of desire made their way up my spine. Closing my eyes, I took a shuddering breath. Upon opening them I was confronted with deep dark brown eyes.

" Are you all right, Miss MacLaine ? " The Potions Master asked. That's when he realized that it was hungry desire that burned within the blue-green depths. " The fact that **I **am your professor is not going to change. " His eyes still held mine. He caught himself before he reached for me. " Don't look at me that way. " We started walking towards the Great Hall.  
" But, last night, " I began.  
" Should **not** have _**happened**_. I took advantage of you. I should have known better, " He sighed.

" You took advantage of me ? " I snorted. " That's rich. I didn't think you could take advantage of the very willing, " I countered. Those dark eyes bored into mine.

" It should not have happened. " Professor Severus Snape repeated.

" It did, " I pointed out.

" Yes, Erin, " He sighed. " It did. " Pausing mid-stride, he turned towards me.

" So ? " I asked. " What happens now ? "

" We pretend that it never happened, that's what we should do. "

" It_ never _happened ? " I questioned. " Then why do I want to taste your kiss again ? " Professor Severus Snape closed his eyes growling,

" Er, rin. " I just smiled up at him.

" Last night _didn't_ happen ? " I snorted. " It did. We both know it and I **can** still feel it. "

" I'm sorry, Erin. Rest and practice will help ease the pain. "

" Practice ? " I inquired, a seductive gleam in my eye.  
" No ! " He practically yelled. " That's **not** what I

meant. "

" What** did** you mean ? " I asked. " That I should find a shag buddy ? Maybe, I should ask Draco Malfoy ? He certainly is gorgeous. And the French do know how to

kiss. " His already dark eyes were practically hard onyx stones.

" Stay away from him, " He hissed.

" Or maybe even Harry Potter ? I already know that Harry won't mind, " I grinned. Those hard black eyes narrowed at that. " There's an idea, asking my cousin if he wants to help me practice shagging ? " An unnatural fire lit his dark eyes.

" You do realize that my second cousin is Harry

Potter ? " Those fiery eyes narrowed at that as an arm yanked me against him.

" **That **ungrateful little Prat is** not allowed **to touch you,** period**. " Amusement danced within sea-coloured depths.

" **No** one is going** to touch** what is** mine**, " He hissed into my face. Then, his lips descended, intent on possession. Professor Severus Snape left no doubt in my mind that I was his and that he wanted only me. Ending the kiss, the Potions Master looked deep into my blue-green eyes, whispering against my lips, " Mine. " I jerked away from him.

" _**Yours ?**_ " I looked up at him. " You must be hitting the Draught of Confusion a bit too much. I **belong** to **no** one. If **I** **want** to shag Harry, that is** my** business. " Professor Snape grabbed my arms roughly. " If **I **want to shag Malfoy, that's **my** business, too. " He hauled me back into his hard body.

" **You **are **mine**," He said harshly.

" Really ? " I said, arching a brow. " Then, explain to me how last night didn't happen, when it so obviously did. **You** were the one who bedded me. It was **your** name, that I screamed last night when** you **made me climax all over your fingers. Then, Merlin knows how many times, all over **your** cock buried deep inside me. All I can think about is how** you **turned me into one big giant exploding fire cracker, how** you **started a huge raging fire deep inside me with just one simple kiss. I know you think that you can just put this out of your mind. But, **I** am** not** going to pretend that **you didn't** deflower me. When **you** did. Now if you don't mind. I'm hungry. " By this time we were right outside the Great Hall. " What it seems that _we_ _**didn't do**_ last night has given me quite an appetite this morning. " He raised an eyebrow.

" _**What ? **_" I hissed, stalking into the Great Hall. I knew where the man's eyes were because I could feel them burning holes into my backside.

I ran a finger ran down the page, over the list of ingredients for the second time, checking and rechecking what we had already added. Picking up the belladonna, I offered up a silent prayer to the gods of potion-making to get me through this without it blowing up in my face. _So far, so good. _My mind began to relax a little. Memories came drifting through, wispy clouds on a summer's day. _Last night in detention, the feel of his hands on me, his lips, those long inquisitive fingers and that tongue of his exploring, tasting. Then the moment of truth, his hands on my hips, on my arms as he pinned me down, as he pounded unmercilessly into me. _My hands trembling, I could feel my pulse racing as the room became hot. _Oh, for Merlin's sake ! _Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, my attention turned back to the potion that needed stirring, but, as the silvery mist coiled upwards my thoughts drifted in lazy spirals with it. _Oh, dear sweet Merlin_ …_ Slick with our mingled sweat…Crying out in ecstasy … The Potions Master collapsing atop me._

I could feel eyes upon me. Looking up, dark inky pools captured mine. Slowly, I was pulled deep into the sinking vortex. Professor Severus Snape sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled, his dark penetrating gaze just watching me._ I knew he had seen everything, and that he was the reason for the rampant memories. _His eyes held mine, captive within the dark embrace. I shuddered, the memory washing over me. Still, those eyes held me captive. Something flashed across his features, something that looked disturbingly similar to desire. I couldn't help the shiver that wracked my body.

" You all right, Erin ? " I was jerked back to the present.

" Huh ? " I stared blankly at Harry.

" You all right ? " He asked, concern in his voice.

" Fine, " I said, shaking my head absently before I realized what he had just asked. " I'm fine, Harry, thanks. " He didn't look convinced. " Really. I'm just having trouble concentrating today. "

" You sure ? "

" Aye, I'm sure. " A half-hearted smile crossed my lips. Professor Snape was looking around the room gauging everyone's progress.

" Time's up. Bottle your potions and bring them to me before you leave. " Professor Snape commanded. Carefully I poured the potion into a small jar and stoppered it. The closer I got to the Potions Master, the faster my heart raced. Reaching his desk, I sat my sample down, trying very hard not to look at the man. My eyes looked up into his. I could feel myself drowning in the inky depths. Turning fast so the man couldn't see the tears that were filling my eyes rapidly, I went back to my seat. Shoving the textbook into my black leather satchel, I made my way to the door that would grant me reprieve from those dark searching eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Nobody **has seen her for** two days. **" Harry said. " I'm worried. "

" Something may be wrong. But, we don't know for sure, " Hermione admitted. " But, surely a professor would tell us if something was amiss, wouldn't they ? " She asked, looking at Harry.

" I don't know. Ron, what do you think ? "

Ron looked up from the bite he had just taken.

" Wha ? " He asked, his mouth full. Swallowing the bite, he asked. " What are you two going on about ? "

" Erin, Ronald, " Hermione sighed. " She hasn't been to any of her classes. Nor have I seen her in our room. No one has seen the girl for at least two days. "

" Oh. " The redhead sat back. " Maybe she's sick and in the hospital wing. "

" No, she isn't, " Harry said. " I already thought of that. Madam Pomphrey hasn't seen Erin at all. That's why we're worried. "

" Maybe someone at home fell sick ? " Ron asked.

" That is certainly an idea, " Harry said. " What do you think, Hermione ? "

" It is plausible. Let's go ask the headmaster if that's the case ? " Hermione suggested. The boys agreed with her. Leaving they went in search of Professor Dumbledore.

" Albus, have you seen Miss MacLaine at all ? "

" No, Minerva, I have not, " The headmaster replied calmly, scooping up a bite of corn.

" And you aren't worried ? " Professor Snape fought to hush his voice, so that it wouldn't carry throughout the Great Hall. " I haven't even seen the girl at all. And she has been going out of her way to annoy me the past few

days. "

" According to you, Severus, all a Gryffindor has to do is breathe and that's enough to annoy you. " Professor Minerva McGonagall glared at the Potions Master.

" Severus, Minerva, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore warned. Then continued on, strangely calm, " Of course I am worried about Miss MacLaine. After all she is a Hogwarts student. However, since you are the Head of Gryffindor House, have you given any thought to searching for the girl, Minerva? Perhaps Severus could help you locate her ? " The headmaster raised an eyebrow, questioning the Transfiguration Mistress and the Potions Master. Professor Snape frowned, but, Professor Dumbledore continued, " I am sure the girl is fine. " Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Professor Snape's shoulder.

After lunch was through Professor Severus Snape left a missive on the Potions Class door, letting the students know to have a free period in the library to do the assigned homework.

_Where the devil could Erin MacLaine be ? _He stalked through the many corridors of Hogwarts. _Why the devil did I agree to help Minerva ? _

' _Because there's something about Erin MacLaine that intrigues you, that you like. ' _ A voice inside his head answered him. _Here we are tearing the castle apart and the chit is probably still abed. That's it _! Abandoning the hallways and nooks the dark man sprinted towards Gryffindor Tower.

Stopping at the Fat Lady's painting the man said,

" _Godric's Sword_. " The painting swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. He flew up the girls' stairs. Throwing open a door, he saw two beds. One bed had the curtains drawn. Striding forward he tossed the curtains open. _There she was ! She was paler than normal. Is she even breathing ?! _He bent down and laid a finger on my upper lip. No gentle breeze ghosted his finger. Gently, he picked up my still form. Then, with utmost haste he left for the hospital wing.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Worried deep dark brown eyes greeted me. I managed a weak smile.

" Severus. " A bare whisper sounded. A frown appeared at the use of his given name.

" What were you thinking !?! Were you even thinking at all, **Miss MacLaine **? " _Miss MacLaine, was it ? _With tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I turned away from him.

" Ah, Miss MacLaine " Professor Dumbledore said walking over. " You gave us quite the scare, " He smiled.

" I needed help falling asleep, " I confessed.

" It appears you succeeded quite well. " A scowl replaced the frown on the Potions Master's face. " What the hell did you do ? "

A blush stained my cheeks as I admitted,

" I prepared a simple potion. I think it was called, Draught of the Living Death. " If possible his countenance paled even more.

" You idiotic, imbecilic, little girl. How could you ? What were **you **thinking ? Were you even thinking, **at all !?!! **" Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" I'm sorry. " My voice trembled at the rage in his voice.

" It was just a simple Potions mistake. "

" _**A simple Potions mistake !!?!! **_" His dark eyes glinted within the sunlight. They looked like death missiles set to seek and destroy whatever they landed on. " What colour was the concoction you made ? " The Potions Master demanded.

" A, a light gray, " I answered.

" The Draught of the Living Death** is a dark gray**. Too much and the person could indeed be more than feigning death. What the hell did you add to the concoction ? " If possible my colour paled even more. I swallowed. " **Foolish**,** little girls **shouldn't be playing at Potion making. " Tears filled my eyes and streaked down my face. " Where did you get the ingredients ? " He demanded. " From **my** personal stores ? "

" From **my own **personal stores. I'm sorry . . . " My voice trailed off as hysterical sobs racked my body. That's when Professor Minerva McGonagall appeared in the doorway with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at her heels.

" _**Severus !**_ " She exclaimed. " **That is enough ! **I am sure that Miss MacLaine has suffered enough without you adding to it. " Professor Snape turned murderous eyes to the Transfiguration Mistress.

" **You** would do well to stay out of **this**, " He hissed.

" She is **my** student, my responsibility. Not yours. Or do you have a personal interest vested in this girl ? " Murderous rage filled his dark eyes.

" Why, you . . . ? " The Potions Master spluttered.

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

" Yes, sir. " The man in question shut his mouth, but, continued glaring at Professor McGonagall and me as well. Professor Dumbledore sank down onto the bed beside me.

" Perhaps, Severus, there is something that will ease Miss MacLaine's state. Would you please ? "

" Very well, Headmaster. " His ebony robes swooped as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the hospital wing back to the dungeons.

" I'm _sorry_. " I said, looking up into the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. " I didn't think anyone would worry about

me. "

" But, you did worry a lot of people. People that do care about you. If we didn't care, we wouldn't worry. " He looked over his glasses at me. " Please, do, be careful in the future. Much more careful. You gave us quite a scare, Miss MacLaine.  
" What is so troublesome for one so young to brew a potion of that caliber? " Those baby blue eyes peered intently at me over his spectacles. " When you feel the need for truth telling, I, my dear, do happen to be a very good listener. As is Professor Minerva McGonagall, your head of house. " He held a hand up when, my mouth opened. " Before you can utter that the Transfiguration Mistress would not understand, you just might be surprised what all the Head of Gryffindor has been through. " I shut my mouth and just nodded. With that he arose and walked past my friends and Professor McGonagell in the doorway.

Next thing I knew a brunette blur swept in. Followed by a red and black blur respectively. Then, it felt like the breath was being squeezed out of me.

" Could, I, breathe ? " I gasped out. Laughter sounded behind her. Immediately Hermione let go of me. Ron was right behind her, ready with a hug of his own.

" Don't do that ! " He yelled. " You scared Hermione senseless. And made me go deaf from the process. " I smiled at Ron.

" Thank you. " I knew what Ron was saying. In his own way he was telling me that I had scared him.

" Erin, I was so worried about you. We all were. " Hermione added, laying a reassuring hand on my arm.

" I'm all right. I promise. It was a mistake. "

" A really stupid mistake ! " Harry blurted out. " Don't ever do that to me again ! Do you have any idea what's been going through my mind ? What happened ? "

" I'm sorry, Harry. "

" _**Sorry !?!**_ Do you have any idea what you put us through ? We've been worried sick. "

" All right. I believe that Miss MacLaine has had enough excitement for one day, " The mediwitch frowned.

" Time to leave. Miss MacLaine requires some much needed rest. " Her tone brooked no argument. Hermione, Harry and Ron left for their respective classes. I laid back against the pillows weakly.

The following morning Madam Pomphrey released me from hospital.

" ... And the headmaster is excusing you from classes for the next two days. " Madam Pomphrey's words echoed in my head. _Four days to do nothing. In which I could be as lazy as I wanted. _As soon as the nurse left the room I slipped back into my dress. Sitting up my feet found the black slip ons. Slowly, I stood up. My stomach growled, announcing its presence. I laughed aloud, the first time in quite awhile. Following its command I left for the Great Hall.

Retrieving parchment, ink and quill I laid down upon my bed. Dipping the quill into the dark brown inkpot I cleared my mind and let my emotions whirl with my thoughts.

" Cast your eyes on the ocean,  
Cast your soul to the sea;  
When the dark night seems endless,  
Please, remember me.

The mountain rose before me,  
By the deep well of desire,  
From the fountain of forgiveness,  
Beyond the ice and fire.

Cast your eyes on the ocean,  
Cast your soul to the sea;  
When the dark night seems endless,  
Please, remember me.

Though we share this humble path, alone;  
How fragile is the heart;  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly,  
To touch the face of the stars.

Cast your eyes on the ocean,  
Cast your soul to the sea;  
When the dark night seems endless,  
Please, remember me.

Breathe life into this feeble heart,  
Lift this mortal veil of fear,  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears,  
We'll rise above these earthly cares.

Cast your eyes on the ocean,  
Cast your soul to the sea;  
When the dark night seems endless,  
Please, remember , remember me. "

Glancing up at the clock, my eyes widened. Hastily I brushed away the traces of emotion that were upon my face. If I didn't hurry, I would miss supper. I set my guitar gently atop my trunk. Then, I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall.

I could feel eyes upon me. I had a feeling who they belonged to. Looking up I caught Severus Snape's endless deep dark brown eyes watching me. Sighing I pushed my plate away. _What the hell happened between us ? He was supposed to be my soul mate. How was I going to convince him of it ? How was I going to convince him to come with me ? I didn't want him to die. Why did things have to be so difficult ? _

As soon as I was through with my plate I left. _I needed to be alone. _My bedroom was the perfect place. Mixing up a simple sleeping draught I put the fire out and cleared everything away. Slipping into nightclothes, I drank the simple potion and climbed into bed.

It had been about three weeks since I had spent detention in Professor Snape's bed. The sun was determined to wake me up. I really did not want to leave my bed. Once out of bed , I drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room.

After turning the taps off, I made my way back to the room. I massaged my usual vanilla-scented cream into my skin. Crossing over to my dresser I drew out a blood red satin corset trimmed in black lace and the matching thong and put them on. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off, a waterfall of mahogany slid down my back. I just ran a comb through the wet strands and left it loose to dry.

With my hair done I started on my make up. I applied porcelain foundation and followed it with baby powder to set. Then, I swept a pewter over my lids, a charcoal in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. With a heavy hand I lined my eyes with a black liquid liner. Finally, I curled my lashes and applied at least three coats of black mascara. On my lips I applied a blood red shade. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Perfect. _Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a sleeveless black velvet dress with a blood red insert embroidered with black roses I slipped it off the hanger. Taking the black satin off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out ruby ear bobs as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. Rummaging further I found a pointed ruby crystal cross with a ruby cabochon in the center . Slipping my feet into a pair of flats I grabbed my purse and a black lace parasol. No one was down in the common room. So I continued on to the Great Hall. Sure enough, Ron was trying to eat and talk with Hermione and Harry was watching the doors. I went and joined them.

" I wish you didn't take so long, " Harry complained. I took the seat next to Harry, glancing up at the head table. Evidently, Professor Snape felt my eyes upon him because he turned catching them. I watched as they began to widen as he drank in the sight of me. I let a wicked grin play over my blood red painted lips, my eyes never leaving the Potions Master. He however turned his away quickly.

I could feel somebody else's eyes on me as well. I turned around and saw Draco staring at me. His topaz blue eyes caught my green-blue ones. He licked his lips as those eyes raked over my body. I shivered. I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Hermione said,

"You seem to be hungry a lot lately, Erin."

We finished breakfast and joined the swarm of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade. The four of us shared a carriage to the village.

" Erin, sweetie, I'll see you later, " Harry said kissing me. " Don't forget to give us a hint when you're through though, luv. "

"All right. " Hermione and I left for Madam Silkman's Costume Shoppe. We waded through costume after costume. Then, I saw it. The perfect costume. Picking up the hanger I took the frock back to a changing room. Taking it off the hanger I discovered that it was a strapless black dress that ended in tatters. A knock sounded on the door as I finished pulling on the elbow length black gloves that came with it.

" Erin, I'm dying to see what you found. Come on, " Hermione called. Taking a breath, I opened the door and stepped out.

" Erin lily MacLaine ! " Hermione said. " What do you think Harry would say if you wore that out in

public !?! "

" Probably, where's the nearest classroom. " Hermione just stared at me, shaking her head. I took a look at what she had on.

" Oh, come on. Juliet ? Hermione, let me go take this off and I'll help you look for something. " So saying, I hurried into the dressing room.

After about an hour there, we finally found the perfect dress for Hermione, the white ball gown Christine wore in Phantom of the Opera. I made her get the matching gloves. Then, we went to go find the boys.

Our first stop was Zonko's Joke Shop. Glancing in, we saw that they weren't there. Turning to each other, Hermione and I said at the same time,

" The quidditch shop ! " So that was our next stop. Sure enough, Ron and Harry were inside. Ron was drooling over something of the Chudley Cannons. Harry was checking out the new brooms.

" Hey, handsome, " I whispered into Harry's ear as I slipped my arms about his waist. His hands covered mine as he replied,

" Hey yourself. "

" Think we can detach Ron from the Chudley Cannons section ? "

" We can try, " Harry grinned. It took us a few minutes, but, we finally managed to pull Ron out of the Quality Quidditch Shoppe.

" Honestly, Ronald, " Hermione huffed. " We came here to find costumes, not quidditch junk. "

" It's not junk ! " Ron defended his absolute favourite sport. I just rolled my eyes.

" Just come on, " Hermione said, dragging Ron into Madam Silkman's Costume Shoppe. I just sighed.

" Do you want me to hold your hand, " I teased Harry,

" While you look for a costume ? "

" If you want, Erin. After all couples do have to at least look coordinated. " Shaking my head, I just laughed. I followed Harry into the shop.

About an hour later loaded down with bags we went back to the carriages and the castle.

He had just finished a fresh batch of a bruise reducing potion for Madam Pomphrey had told Professor Severus Snape that her supply was running low. Bottling the potion, the Potions Master walked up to the hospital wing.

On the way back, the Potions Master stopped in the Great Hall. Students had just gotten back from Hogs-meade. His dark eyes sought me out. L_ord, she looked utterly delicious in that dress_. They widened when he saw that I was with Harry Potter. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy pull me close. I looked up, I could feel eyes upon me. Looking up my green-blue eyes collided with deep dark brown pools.

" Come on, Erin, " Harry said, breaking the trance I was in. " Let's go put these away. After all, All Hallows' is next week. I can't wait to see your costume. " I allowed myself to be pulled away from the Potions Master's eyes and up to Gryffindor Tower.

_Fool ! She doesn't care. She only cares for that Potter git. _He watched as Harry Potter drew my arm in his and led me away to the moving staircases._ Did that night mean anything at all to her? _ Turning on his heel, the Potions Master stalked off. _**Do I**__ mean anything to the girl at _

_all ? You're getting weak, Severus. And weakness is for fools. Easily exploitable. _His mood dark, Professor Severus Snape strode down to the dungeons.

_Could he have feelings for me ? _I sighed out loud.

" Are you okay, Erin ? " Hermione asked.

" Just my stomach, " I said. " I'm going to skip the rest of dinner, Hermione. "  
" But, you hardly touched your food, " She protested.

" I'm just not that hungry. How about I eat a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, hmm ? "

" Erin, sweetie, what's wrong ? You've been acting rather odd, now, you won't eat. Something's wrong. What is it ? You can tell me, " Harry butted in.

" Dammit ! I'm just not hungry. If you must know, Harry, my stomach is just a wee bit on the queasy side. That's the only thing wrong with me. Now, if you don't mind, I am taking my leave. I do not wish to be disturbed. I am going to bed, " I exclaimed. Jumping up I turned and left the Great Hall. Little did I know that Professor Severus Snape had seen everything and watched me leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning, I rolled over, sunlight hitting me right in the eyes. Groaning, I turned away from it. Something tickled my cheek. I batted at it. It batted back. My eyes flew open. Green eyes stared back at me. S. S was beside me on my pillow.

" Mer, row, " He said, then, licked my nose. I laughed. I picked him up, turning over. I settled him on my chest. His black fur tickled the sensitive flesh. _What the devil !?! _I looked down only to discover that my entire body was naked. _Where was my nightdress ?_ Last night's dream haunted me. _Could it be real ? _Picking S. S up, I sat up against my pillows.

Which was a bad idea, a_ very bad _idea. Dinner made its presence known. Quickly, I lowered S. S to the coverlet. Flying across the room, I barely made it to the loo. Finishing, I rested my head wearily back against the door. _What was wrong with me ? _

The door opened, sending me backwards. Honey brown eyes looked down at me.

" Are you all right ? " Hermione asked.

" Well, I was, " I grinned upside down at her. " Until you flung the door open. My head, " I complained, raising a hand towards the crown of my head.

" You alright ? " Hermione persisted. " I heard you getting sick. "

" Mother, I'm fine, " I teased. " Probably just a stomach virus, or something. " Slowly, I sat up.

" Here. " Hermione offered me a hand up. I took the help up and gingerly rose to my feet.

" Thanks. "

" Need any help in the shower ? "

" Are you offering to send Harry ? " I teased.

" Erin Lily ! " She gasped. " I meant no such thing. And you know it. "

" I'll be fine, Mother, " I teased, gathering my bathing supplies.

" Very well, then, " Hermione said. " I'll see you down at breakfast. "

Turning, the taps off, I reached for a towel. Drying off, I pulled my wrapper on. The room spun around a bit. I leaned against the stone wall for support. _I probably just needed to lay down for a bit. _Slowly, with the stone wall for support, I made my way back to the room.

I saw that the loo door was ajar. Which meant that Hermione had truly gone ahead of me. I took a step towards my bed. The room swam before me. I fell to the floor, unconscious.

Knocking sounded upon the room door. Again, but, this time heavier. When no answer came, the door was flung open. Professor Severus Snape stood silhouetted in the frame. His eyes scanned the room. Finally they lit upon a crumpled form upon the stone cold floor. Rushing forward, he bent down scooping me up in his arms. Then hurried me to the hospital wing.

Slowly, he lowered my still form onto a bed. Madam Pomphrey was already in attendance,

" What happened, Severus ? "

" Regrettably, I do not know. She was not at breakfast this morning. So I decided to search for her. I found her collapsed upon the floor in her chambers. " The medi-witch laid a cool hand on my brow. A frown marred her soft face. Severus' dark eyes raked over my still form that seemed a bit more lush than usual.

" She will be all right, Severus, " Madam Pomphrey said without looking up. He sighed, watching the rise and fall of my chest. " Now, out, " Madam Pomphrey shooed the Potions Master out of the hospital wing.

Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey swept her wand over my entire body. _Heavens, she's a muggle !! Does Albus know ? _Her eyes widened when her wand stopped over my belly. _Merlin ! She's with child. Albus must be alerted at once. _Upon closer waves and incantations it was revealed that the babe I carried was all right. Shaking her head, she went and got a stomach calming draught. _It was going to be a long day. _

Walking back to her office, she shook her head. _How was she able to fool everybody ? How did she even know about Hogwarts, let alone see it ? More importantly who was the man that got her this way ? _She grabbed a handful of powder off the mantel.

" Headmaster's office ! " She exclaimed, throwing the ash into the fire as she stuck her head in.

" Albus, " The school nurse asked.

" What is it, Poppy ? " The Headmaster asked, rising from his chair and approaching the fire.

" I need you down here immediately. "

" Is this to do with Miss MacLaine ? " Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

" How did you . . . ? "

" She isn't who she seems to be. Very well. I'll be right there. " So saying the older man grabbed a handful of flue powder from his own mantel and stepped into the flames.

" The Hospital Wing ! " He exclaimed.

" Is anyone else aware of this, Poppy ? "

" Which ? Her ancestry or her presence in the

hospital ? " Baby blue eyes just watched the mediwitch. She continued. " As to her ancestry, only the three of us know. As to her presence here, Severus found her in her rooms passed out upon the floor.

" But, there is more, Albus. "

" Oh ? "

" She is with child. " Baby blue eyes widened in shock at the announcement.

" Oh, dear. While a child is certainly a blessing, this is certainly a problem. "

" I agree. Any child she has will certainly make her

sick. "

" Maybe not. "

" Albus, is there something you are not telling me ? Erin MacLaine is a muggle. Magick can enhance and multiply the symptoms of pregnancy. I don't know what Magick alone does to a muggle's system. Her body is not equipped to deal with this. "

" You are right, Poppy. We do not know what Magickal remedies do to a muggle's system. But, she has been here before. And you were able to treat her perfectly, were you not ? " The Headmaster peered at her over the half-moon spectacles.

" That's right ! " The mediwitch exclaimed. " The Potions incident. So, we know our medicine will treat this child. The question is, why ? " The Headmaster held the nurse's inquiring gaze.

" The MacLaines have been around since before Hogwarts was founded, " He began. " Loch Dubh is the border between MacLaine lands and Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor married a daughter of that very clan. Lily Rose MacLaine was a muggle. But, she was considered a witch among the muggles, for she was the local healer. She never truly fit in among the muggles. Later it was discovered that she had prophetic dreams. Harry Potter and Erin Lily MacLaine are both descended from this woman. Erin's mother was Rose Evans, Lily's sister. Harry and her, by rights, should have been raised together. Regrettably, her father has no knowledge of the girl. "

" But, who was he ? Didn't she . . . "

" Erin MacLaine has no knowledge of her father. And it is going to stay that way. I fear the man has no knowledge of the girl, either. "

" That's so sad. Does that mean . . . ? " The Mediwitch asked.

" I do not know, " The Headmaster lied. " All we can do is wait and hope for the best. What we need to do now is see if we can find out who the father is. Obviously, it's a wizard. The question is who ? "


	9. Chapter 9

" Out of sight, out of mind,  
You didn't waste anytime,  
Making me part of your past,  
And there's no stopping,  
You've forgotten this love I thought would last,  
I guess I was blind, 'cause I can't see,  
How you could say,  
I'm nobody, I'm nobody . . .

Well nobody loves you,  
And nobody cares,  
And nobody wakes up when your not there,  
And no one can miss you the way that I do,  
Oh nobody, oh nobody still loves you.

I guess I could learn to do the same,  
I could wake up without you,  
These two arms not around you,  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way, No matter how I try I can't change . . .

Nobody loves you,  
And nobody cares,  
And nobody wakes up when your not there,  
And no one can miss you the way that I do,  
Oh nobody, oh nobody still loves you. " The notes died away slowly on the breeze that played within the dark auburn strands. Looking up from the strings of my guitar, tears vied for first place as they streamed down my face. Blinking, I tried to bring Loch Dubh back into focus. _**Why**__ !?! _My heart screamed. _Why did the man have to be so stubborn, so cruel ? _

A twig snapped behind me, alerting me to the fact that I was no longer alone. I couldn't seem to stop the tears coursing from my eyes.

" Miss MacLaine ? " A soft, tentative voice asked.

" Are you all right ? " In the wan light Professor Remus J. Lupin could see me nod in the affirmative. Although, the sounds of soft sobbing still filled the air.

" Pro, Professor, " I choked out, " Wha, what are you doing here ? "

" You weren't at dinner, tonight, " Professor Lupin pointed out.

" Oh. " I was silent after that.

" Miss MacLaine, Erin, there are those that do care about you, " The DADA professor reminded me.

" Really ? Whomever they are have a funny way of showing it. " I finally was able to raise my eyes to meet his blue-green ones.

" Erin, I, I care what happens to you, " The lycanthrope finally confessed.

" You're supposed to, " I pointed out. " You're my

teacher. "

" No, Because I'm your teacher, I should not. " That made me silent. After awhile, I raised my eyes heavenward. The night sky was filled with stars and a waxing moon.

" In almost three days it will be a full moon, " I said.

" Will you be all right ? " All Remus Lupin could do was stare at me.

" Ho, how do you know ? " He asked, his voice a little shaky.

" You will have the Wolfsbane Potion, right ? " I asked.

Those blue-green eyes seemed to glow for a brief second. He nodded slowly. " Thank you, " I said slowly. His arms reached out, pulling me against his frame. He just held me.

" Whoever he is, he is one lucky man, " Remus Lupin said softly, then kissed the top of my head.

The common room was dark. The only light was from the fire dying to embers. Gingerly, I crept out the portrait-hole. Slowly, silently, I made my way down through the castle to the entrance doors.

Footsteps sounded, rounding the corner. My breath grew shallow. _If I didn't get out of there, the jig would be up. _Rounding the corner were none other than Remus Lupin with Madam Pomphrey. Quickly, I ran for the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

I had just made it inside when I heard Remus coming up the stairs to the Shrieking Shack. A breath escaped me. _That was a close call. _He appeared in the room with me. I staid where I was hidden within the shadows.

A beam of light shone through a window. I could feel Remus tensing beside me. _It was time._ Quickly, he shed his clothes. _Remus Lupin was gorgeous without his clothes on. Even with his clothes on he was still handsome. _I couldn't help gazing at the man. Then, I felt something pounce on me from behind, knocking me to the floor. _Uh, oh, the jig was up ! _

Warm breath tickled my ear. Shivers raced up and down my spine. _It was Remus ! He had me pinned beneath him. _I whimpered beneath him. He eased his weight off me a bit. I rolled over onto my back, exposing my belly. Immediately, he jumped off me, his golden eyes wary. I whistled for him. His ears laid back against his head. I extended my hand slightly, palm down. The wolf just looked at me. Then, his eyes trailed down to my hand.

" It's okay, boy, " I coaxed. " I'm not going to hurt you. And you're not going to hurt me. " The werewolf cocked his head and looked at me like I was bent. Slowly, I began to move forwards. A low growl issued from his throat. I halted in my tracks. Slowly, the wolf rose to its feet. I stood my ground. _There was no way in Hades that I was going to back down._ The animal came forward, sniffing. His nose was cold against my legs. It made it's way up slowly, circling my body. He tried sticking his nose in my bum. Instinct had me swatting his muzzle away. Those amber eyes glinted with something in the dark. _Now I knew why the Sorting Hat had put me in Gryffindor. I must be the daftest girl that would knowingly stay with a werewolf. Let alone seek one out. _

Next thing I knew his muzzle was in my crotch. A breath caught in my throat. _Just what was Professor Lupin playing at ? _I reached down slowly and ran a hand over the silky silver fur that covered his face. Lightly I tugged his face from my crotch. I padded over to the musty bed. Sinking onto the moth-eaten comforter, I got comfy. The wolf eyed me warily. I patted the spot beside me. Bounding over, the animal landed in the exact spot I had indicated. In the pale moonlight streaming in, the werewolf could see a smile stretching across my lips. Professor Lupin got comfortable before resting his head upon my chest. Listening to the sound of our breathing, I soon surrendered to the welcoming embrace of Morpheus' arms.

Bursts of bird song wafted through the open window. I heard it faintly when I felt a slight breeze ripple through my hair. Smiling lazily, I went to stretch. But, found something prevented me from fully doing so. Sunlight streamed through dirty windowpanes and cracks. Looking down I could see light brown hair atop my chest. Rising up a little, I could see Professor Lupin was still asleep, his head nestled against my bosom, his arms wrapped around me. The smile deepened. I felt movement atop me. My eyes slammed shut. I could feel him pressing me into the bed. _Mmmm._ Then, I felt lips brush mine. Once, twice, then, they stayed put as his tongue rushed in. His arm tightened around my waist pulling me against him. Breaking the kiss Remus said,

" Good morning, Miss MacLaine. "

" Coffee. I need coffee, " I replied, sleepily. A laugh escaped him.

" Would you mind telling me what you're doing here , young lady ? "

" As soon as you explain the need to get to know me oh so much better, " I smirked as I shifted beneath the man. A blush stained the man's cheeks. I could feel his desire pressing into me. " You want a few body parts

missing ? "

" Not a morning person, I take it ? " I just glared up at the man.

" And you're not helping, " I pointed out, grumpily. He kissed the tip of my nose.

" I'll see you at breakfast, my dear, " Remus said. " I still need a shower. " He walked me back to the castle. We parted ways in the Entrance Hall.

Once upstairs I threw everything off and drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room.

When I got back to the room, I saw Hermione's bed empty and the water closet door shut. I massaged my usual vanilla- scented cream into my skin. Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a black lace corset and the matching thong. I slipped into the lingerie. My petticoats followed. Slipping my garnet red satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the ruby towel off a waterfall of dark mahogany slid down my back. I just left my hair loose. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a smoky green for the lids, a smoky blue in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. A little silver liner followed by black mascara finished my eyes. I went with my usual light rose for my lips. Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a midnight blue floor length dress I slipped it off the hanger. _The colour reminded me of the midnight sky._ Taking the satin wrapper off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out sapphire ear bobs as I sat down. The sapphires were surrounded by a thick band of gold. Gently, I put them in. Then, I found the perfect necklace. A large sapphire surrounded by a golden wyvern. I slipped it over my head and adjusted it so that the wyvern's eyes were gazing up at me. I gathered my satchel, and school robes. I slid into black kidskin slippers. I looked over and saw that the door to the w/c was still closed. Fastening my robes about my throat I hoisted the black leather satchel over my arm. I left for the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

" Hey, birthday girl ! " Harry swooped down, picking me up, and twirled me about in his arms. " Happy Birth-day. "

" Put me down ! " I shrieked, clinging to his neck. When he saw the look of terror on my face, Harry wisely put me down. Ron placed several packages before me on the blanket.

" She's opening my Mum and Dad's gift first. "

" Your parents sent me a gift ? " I couldn't believe it.

" Happy Birthday, Erin." Hermione said, coming over, her arms full of presents. Ron reached for the presents, emptying her arms. Then he pulled the Head girl into his arms.

" Thanks, " I said, smiling. Harry glanced up at the sound of an owl hooting softly above us.

" Who's owl is that ? " He asked. A large dark Great Eagle Owl fluttered onto my lap. I looked at the front of the package clutched within its talons. Hermione looked hard at the bird, then, at me. I just shrugged.

" Don't know, " I muttered. I unlaced the package from the owl's leg. I took out an owl treat from my pocket and gave it to the bird. The owl took off into the open sky.

" Who's that one from? " Harry asked trying to take the package from me.

" Like I said, I do not know. " Picking it up I shoved it into the depths of my book bag. I would open it later, away from prying eyes.

" Fine, " Harry huffed. I decided to ignore him as I pulled one of the brightly wrapped packages towards me. I ripped through the wrapping paper and tore through the tape on the box. Finally, I lifted out a beautiful eagle quill and a bottle of dark green ink.

" Oh, Ron. Thank you. It's beautiful. " I jumped up and threw my arms around him hugging him.

" Hey, " Hermione exclaimed. " Paws off. " In response, I stuck my tongue out at her.

" Actually, " Ron spoke up. " Thank my parents. That was from them. " I pulled another package towards me as Harry moved several of the gifts. I pulled open the bright paper and pulled out a journal.

" What's this for ? "

"To keep your deepest thoughts and wishes in, Erin. " Harry said. " You're welcome. Happy Birthday. " Hermione motioned to the rest of the packages sitting beside and in front of me on the blanket.

" Books ! " I exclaimed after pouncing on them and ripping the paper to shreds. " I can't wait to start reading them. " Picking them up, one by one, I could see that they were on human transfiguration. " Thanks, Hermione, " I smiled, moving the books and reaching for my guitar.

" So what are you going to play today ? " Ron asked in between bites.  
" Hey, do you take requests, Erin ? " Harry asked.

" What did you want to hear, Harry ? "

" I don't know what it's called. I only remember a part of it. " I was intrigued.

" Can you sing what you know ? "

" Sure. " Harry cleared his throat as he thought hard on the song that he could remember his mother singing to him that All Hallows' night. "Trying so to keep my love from

showing, All the while not knowing you loved me too. "  
" Can you remember anything else ? " A minute passed,

then,

" And after all had been said, Here we are, my love,  
Silent once more . . . That's all I can remember. Do you know the song I'm thinking about ? "

" I think so, Harry. Hold on. " I picked up my guitar. Then, let my fingers just dance over the strings.

" I loved you once in silence,  
And mis'ry was all I knew.  
Trying so to keep my love from showing,  
All the while not knowing you loved me too. " Harry had his eyes shut. I could see tears slipping past the wispy inky curtains. Hermione and Ron were transfixed.

"Yes, loved me in lonesome silence;  
Your heart filled with dark love would flame in you forever,  
And I'd never, never know the flame was there. "

Slowly on cat's feet, he approached. Harry's eyes were still closed, letting the music surround him, remembering the only memory of his mother. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. I smirked to myself. _I knew it. For some reason my singing pulled him out of the shadowy depths of the dungeons and into the sunlight. Would he sing with me again ? _I wondered.

"Then one day we cast away our secret longing;  
The raging tide we held inside would hold no more.  
The silence at last was broken!  
We flung wide our prison door.  
Ev'ry joyous word of love was spoken. " I could sense movement behind me. Even if I hadn't seen Hermione and Ron's eyes widen, I would've known someone was behind me. That smooth baritone joined my voice.

"And now there's twice as much grief,  
Twice the strain for us;Twice the despair,  
Twice the pain for us  
As we had known before. " His voice blended perfectly with mine. _How did he know every single song that I played ?_ I continued on, but, Professor Snape's voice died,

"And after all had been said,  
Here we are, my love,  
Silent once more,  
And not far, my love,  
From where we were before . . . " I let my voice trail off as I played the last notes of the compelling music. I could feel dark eyes resting upon my form. " Harry ? " I asked.

" Thank you, " He mumbled. I just smiled. " I think I need to be alone, now. " Rising to his feet, Harry raced to the castle.

" Harry !!! " Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet.

" Harry ! Wait ! " She took after the haunted boy.

" Hermione ! Hold on ! Could you wait for me ?! " Ron went after his girlfriend.

" It seems that not everyone has a taste for the finer

music, " The Potions Master sneered. I leaned back so that I was resting against his legs. Then, I tilted my head back, so I could look up at the dark annoyance.

" You don't know the entire story, " I asked. " So, please desist. " He stepped back and I fell to the ground.

" Really, Miss MacLaine, you should not take the liberties that you do. I am not inclined to favour you with anything, except detention." A wicked grin appeared upon his tight lips.

" Let me guess, " I said drily, " Detention would entail being chained up in the dungeons at your tender mercies ? " An eyebrow rose at the thought as a gleam, ever so wicked as his smile, lit his eyes.

" Chains, Miss MacLaine ? Do you think me that sadistic, that cruel ? "

" That kinky, " I retorted, promptly slapping a hand over my mouth as soon as I uttered it. _No, I didn't ! I did not just say that to the Potions Master. _

" Really ? " That brow raised again. " Pray tell, you never have to honour me with your presence in detention with me. For the consequences shall be, " He leaned down and helped me to my feet. Staring into my blue-green eyes, he finished, " Dire. " With that he turned on his heel, black robes billowing. Knowing that I was watching his retreating back, the Potions Master stalked back to the castle. Shoving the rest of my gifts into my book satchel, I started behind the retreating dark figure.

Slowly, I opened the door and sank into the last unoccupied seat by the classroom door. I slammed my bag on my desk, causing the students around me to jump.

" What's with you ? " Dean Thomas asked.

" None of your damn business , Thomas, " I snapped.

" Are you okay, Erin? " Seamus Finnegan asked. Getting it out, I slammed my black ink bottle hard onto the desk. Grabbing my Raven quill I flung it next to the ink. My notebook I threw atop it. _How could he ? How could the man just forget one of the most important days of my life ? _

Tears filled my eyes as I threw myself into my seat. I moved my notebook and retrieved the raven plume from underneath. With painstaking slowness I uncapped my inkwell and opened my notebook, so it would look like that I was taking notes.

" What's _her_ problem ? " Someone muttered, I ignored it. That's when Professor Snape strode through the door, his eyes sweeping about the class. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see me in my usual seat in the front row._ Why the hell isn't Erin MacLaine here ?! Does she think that she can do as she pleases ? Circe ! _As the dark orbs touched upon the back rows of the class, he found me with murder in my eyes. _What the hell happened ? Just a few moments ago she was happily singing. Women ! _But, he moved onto the front and began the lesson. 

I fought down the urge to stare at Professor Snape, which was very difficult, since his voice was compelling and those dark eyes, which were really a very deep dark brown, were hypnotizing.

" Can anyone tell me why the potion Veritaserum is administered very carefully ? " His eyes swept the room. I kept my hands under my desk, gripping each other tightly. _I knew the answer and the bloody arse knew I did. _" Any

one ? " He sighed. I stared down at my desk.

" Very well. Veritaserum, when administered in large amounts, can be quite fatal. That is why the Ministry has to regulate the dose and control of the potion. It depends on the skill and magick of the brewer as to how potent the truth serum can be. Those kept at the Ministry are very intensely potent, indeed. What does this potion do ? " Padma Patil raised her hand. " Miss Patil ? "

" Veritaserum, with only three drops, can make anyone spill their guts to you. It makes you tell the complete and whole truth. "

" As she said, Veritaserum is indeed a truth inducer. With only three drops, no more than three drops, one will reveal their deep, innermost secrets. Today, we will brew the potion after discussing the effects that it can induce. " Though I had been listening intently, I didn't jot down a single note.

"Miss MacLaine. " He drew near the back of the class,

" Tell me, why the ratio of Valerian and the Draught of Peace has to be closely monitored ? " Steeling myself, I ignored him, my eyes trained on my desk. _If he was going to ignore my birthday, then, by Merlin, I would ignore the man, too. _" Miss MacLaine ? " He approached the back row. " Answer the question. " I remained mute. " I do believe that I asked you a question. A question that requires an answer. Well ? " Inwardly, I was seething. But, I remained mute. " Answer me _**now**_! "I continued to stare at the desk. "Ten points from Gryffindor. I expect an answer, Miss MacLaine. " _He could wait forever and a day for a bloody damn answer. _" Perhaps there is something amiss with your hearing, or perhaps your brain ? " _That was __**it**__ ! _I turned murderously icy eyes up at the Potions Master.

A breath caught in his throat at the frosty malice held within the depths of those blue-green orbs. _What the blue blazes was going on with her ? Just a few moments ago she was singing for her friends, not a care in the world. What had set her into this mood ? _

" What the bloody damn hell do you think !?! " Burst forth from my mouth. Thunder sounded outside, making its presence known down in the dank depths of the dungeon. I had the attention of the entire class. The whole room was staring at me.

" Pardon ? " That silky smooth voice held a note of poisoned wealth.

" As if you don't know ! " I rose to my feet, knocking the chair over. I met him glare for murderous glare. _He looked ready to murder me where I stood. _He was furious.

" What, pray tell, are you on about ? " Thunder rumbled again, filling the air. Even the Potions Master looked wary, now.

" What day is today ?!? " I demanded, my voice raising.

" A Friday ? " Confusion shone within his deadly eyes.

" All Hallow's Eve ? "

" _**Exactly**_ ! **My birthday** ! " I shot at him. The man was completely bewildered.

" My eighteenth birthday ! You forgot ! You** completely** forgot ! " _I was beyond pissed. _

" **Miss MacLaine **!!! " Professor Snape hissed. I ignored him.

" After the liberties you took with me how could you forget _**my**_ birthday ? "

" How dare you, Miss MacLaine ! "

" At least **my friends**, those that actually care about me, remembered **my **_birthday. _" My voice cracked at the end. _I was close to breaking. That was what he was doing to me. _Thunder sounded again. Even harder and louder than before. Half the class jumped at the sound.

You must have a heart made from stone you insensitive, uncaring prick ! " Grabbing my bag, I swept every thing intro my bag. Thunder sounded again, fierce and awful. I stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me. I had had enough of Professor Severus Snape.

I wound up in the room I shared with Hermione. Settling down on my bed I pulled the anonymous gift out of my satchel. Untying the twine that held the package together, I discovered that there was a jewelry box atop a clothes box. _Who would be giving me clothes ?_ I wondered. I picked up that box first. Pulling the top off I revealed tissue paper. Peeling the tissue back an Emerald green satin thong edged in black lace was revealed. My mouth dropped open.

" What is it ? " Hermione asked from the doorway. All I could do was stare. Wordlessly, I passed her the box. She looked down.

" My god ! " She screeched.

" Keep your voice down, " I hissed.

" Erin Lily MacLaine ! Who in the hell would be sending that to you !?! " Hermione demanded.

" I don't know, " I breathed. A card was underneath the knickers.

' _Go with me to the Ball tonight, you can wear these. Luve, Draco.' _ I read. I had to close my eyes. _He was just bound and determined to get me into trouble. _

" What's it say ? " Hermione interrupted my thoughts.

" It's from Draco, " I admitted.

What the hell have you been doing with a Slytherin !?! " Hermione demanded.

" Nothing, " I refuted. " Absolutely nothing. " But, I couldn't quite meet her eyes. " All right, we've kissed. But, that's it ! " Triumph flared in her eyes at being declared right. Wisely, she chose to change the subject though.

" What's in that ? " She asked, nodding towards the little black box.

" Let's find out. " I picked up the black velvet box. Opening the long black velvet box, I gasped,

" Jesus, Mary, and Joseph ! "

" What ? " The sun glinted off silver casings interspersed between emeralds and diamond.

" _Lo, ok. _" She did.

" Holy. . . What are you going to do, Erin ? "

" Not tell Harry, " I breathed.

" Obviously. " I took a deep breath.

" I don't know what to do, " I confessed to my room mate. Rising to my feet, I hid the bracelet in my trunk at the foot of my bed. Then, Hermione and I left to join the boys for dinner.

Long jagged white-yellow forks of lightening lit up the rolling dark clouds. BOOM !! Thunder sounded, echoing throughout all the castle, the windows in Gryffindor Tower shook within their casements. Looking out the window, I watched the clouds burst open, wanting to be outside, amidst the power and the fury of nature. For a few moments I watched the storm. Sighing, I turned my eyes towards my bed. On it lay my costume and masque for the dance. It was a strapless black mini-dress that ended in tatters. The elbow length gloves that came with it, lay atop. The masque atop the gown looked like it was made for it. It was covered in the same black satin. Black chiffon ribbons trailed down the sides waiting to be tied.

Walking over, I sank down onto the garnet padded bench at my vanity. I had just finished working a rich vanilla-scented body cream into my pale skin and wore Draco's gift beneath my dark red satin dressing robe. Taking off the garnet red towel, an auburn waterfall made dark from my shower fell down my back and shoulders. I just left it alone. Applying a porcelain foundation I used a heavy hand with the baby powder afterwards. My skin looked positively white. I applied a light silver on my lids, a deeper silver in the crease, and a vanilla on the brow bone. I used a dark silver to line my eyes, then curled my lashes. Lots of black mascara finished my eyes. On my lips I used a deep dark red and set it with a sheer light silver sealant so the colour would shimmer all night. Rising I approached my bed. Grabbing the dress I pulled it on. I went back over to my vanity and stood before the mirror gazing at my reflection. Tugging it into place and smoothing it down over my curves put the dress into place. I pulled the gloves on as well. I tied the masque about my eyes and adjusted my hair so that it covered most of the sheer ribbons. I, then, tied my school robes about my neck, but, didn't button them up. I grabbed the witch's hat off my bed and positioned it just so.

" Erin, " Hermione said coming out of the loo as I was stepping into black stilettos,

" Are you ... ? " Her jaw dropped when she saw me. " Are you trying to give me a heart attack !?! " She demanded.

" You better hope McGonagall doesn't see you. What were you thinking to buy that !?! "

" Maybe I was hoping to get laid," I said calmly. Hermione just stared at me.

" I'll never understand you, Erin, " She finally said. " Are you ready ? " I nodded as I followed her out of the room. She went down the stairs first. Her date, Ron, watched her every move. She stopped before him. Ron handed her a rose. She giggled. I followed. Catcalls and wolf whistles followed me down.

" Knock it off !!! " Harry yelled. Every guy's eyes were upon me. " Hey, she happens to be my cousin ! So quit thinking about it. Besides, she's going with me. "

" Lucky dog, " Someone mumbled. But, the boys backed off.

With that, the four of us departed for the ball.

Thunder rumbled overhead as we entered the Great Hall. Lightning cracked above. The only lights were the numerous floating candles interspersed with the lightning. I looked up, remembering the scene in the classroom earlier. A smile flitted about my lips. My eyes strayed to the Head Table. He was resplendent as the Phantom.

Harry tugging on my hand brought me back to the present. I allowed myself to be led to a table not that far from the Head table itself. Music started up at once. Harry turned towards me.

" Erin, would you do me the honour of dancing with me? "

" I really don't feel like dancing right now, Harry. I'm sorry, " I responded. " I'm sure Neville wouldn't mind you taking a turn with Ginny. " Harry turned questioning Emerald eyes to the couple.

" Neville, " He asked, " Would you mind if I asked Ginny to dance ? " Neville Longbottom looked at him curiously.

" It's up to Ginny. But, I don't mind. "

" Ginny, " Harry began.

" Yes, Harry, I'd luve to, " Ginny answered. Harry stood up and offered her his hand. She slipped her smaller one into his. Harry pulled her to her feet and promptly whisked her off. My eyes trailed up towards the Head table. Only to see that the Potions Master was no longer there. _Did he not even want to be in the same room as me ? _Tears began to prick at my eyes. Before they could fall, I leapt to my feet.

" Erin . . . " Neville began.

" I don't thin . . . " Hermione started to say.

" Just let her go, " Ron said, surprising everyone.

I made my way to the garden. I walked along the cobblestone path ignoring the occasional giggling coming from the bushes. _Was I that in luve with the man ? Why did luve have to hurt like this ? _

Passing the tall fountain in the center of the garden, the sound of water hitting water faded into the distance as I leaned against the wrought iron railing, gazing up at the stars. Faintly, I could hear another song start. _Why did affairs of the heart hurt so much ? Why did he have to keep pushing me away ? Should I have really come here ? _

Out of nowhere a hand covered mine on the railing, yanking me back into a strong, solid chest. The mystery man twirled me in his arms so that my breasts were crushed against his very masculine chest. My bosom was heaving, my breath coming out in pants. Music softly began to fill the air.

"I love you, I hate you,  
Forget you, but I'm afraid to.  
You loved me or did you?I'll never be sure.  
But one thing's for certain.  
In spite of this hurtin,'  
I'll always be  
Hopelessly yours . . . " His arms tightened about me as he began to waltz me around the dark garden.

" From laughin' to cryin,'  
From livin' to dyin,'  
From heaven to a heartache  
I know I can't cure . . . " I peered up at the mystery man, trying to figure out just whose arms I was in. I could feel his breath tickling the shell of my ear. I let my arms slide up around his neck. If at possible he pressed me even closer against his hard frame.

"In spite of this hurtin,'  
I'll always be  
Hopelessly yours.  
I cry on the slightest of notions,  
'Cause I'm just going through the emotions.I love you, I hate you,  
Forget you, but I'm afraid to.  
You loved me or did you . . . ? " Large hands traveled lightly up my rib cage.I shivered in response. I trembled within the embrace, holding my breath. We were right in front of the fountain.  
" But one thing's for certain,  
In spite of this hurtin,'  
I'll always be,  
Hopelessly yours.  
I'll always be,  
Hopelessly yours . . . " Water splashed onto water behind us. Thunder no longer rumbled up above. A light wind blew the clouds away from the moon, revealing it to be full. A howl pierced the air. It sounded close by. I exchanged looks with the man who held me tight within his embrace.

_Severus ! It was Severus ! _My heart beat a wild tattoo. His dark eyes held my own blue-green ones captive. There was something within the dark depths. Entranced, I watched as his face came closer and closer. His lips settled over mine, his eyes holding me prisoner. With one step I was lost within the dark depths of his eyes. I could feel his tongue parting my lips. Slowly, my eyes began to slide shut. A cool draft across my damp lips had me opening them again. Without warning, those lips swooped down, crushing mine beneath as his tongue rushed inside hungry for the taste of me.

" OW, OW, OWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!! " Rent the air, tearing us apart.

" Remus ! " I gasped. Deep dark brown eyes flashed with fire, then, filled with something else entirely. Gazing coldly down at me, Professor Severus Snape turned on his heel, striding away from me, cape billowing about him.

I just watched him leave, my eyes following his familiar form. _How could I !?! How could I be so _

_stupid !?!! Remus was out there without me. But, Severus had been here . Holding me within his arms. I was such a fool !! _Breaking out of my reverie, I ran after the man. _I had to explain ! I had to tell him why I uttered another man's name after I had been kissed senseless by him. _

" What are you doing down here, Mudblood ? " He demanded. My eyes widened at the remark. _It just served to remind me that I really, truly wasn't magickal. _

" None of your damn business, MacNair, " I sneered, not backing down from the mocking challenge within his voice.

" Gryffindors have no place down here in the dungeons. "

" Really ? " I tossed my head back. " Then, what are you doing down here ? "

" You insolent, little bitch !! " Aidan MacNair hissed.

" Crude, arrogant whelp, " I tossed back, trying desperately to figure a way out of this situation. _I had a wand, but, was only a mere muggle_. _Magick was not the solution. _My eyes ran over the boy in front of me. _Toothpicks really weren't my type._ While I had been thinking, the boy advanced upon me. My back hitting the cold stone floor brought me back to the reality of the situation. A hand reached out. My wand was pulled out from it's hiding place, down my front.

**CRACK **!!!! My hand flew to his cheek. Aidan MacNair glared down at me maleovently. The wand was thrown down the dimly lit corridor. _Evidently he believed the same delusion as the others. _With a swift tug my bodice gave way. It ripped down the middle, the black satin fluttering about my waist. A scream was welling in my throat. Swallowing, I choked it down. Another hand came in between us. He grabbed a breast, squeezing, laughing cruelly.

" Go on, " Aidan MacNair taunted. " Scream. No one can hear you down here. No one will save a useless Mudblood. " I swallowed nervously, meeting his cold cruel brown eyes. Hatred, lust, and evilness warred within the brown depths. The hand upon my breast shoved me down onto the cold stone floor.

" Wha, " I wet my lips unconsciously. His eyes watched my tongues movements hungrily. " What do you want ? "

" That should be painfully obvious, Mudblood ! " His hands went to his pants, yanking them open. Fear bubbled within my veins. I tried breaking away. He just laughed.

" There's no escape, " He rasped. " Crabbe ! Goyle ! " Big, dark shadows stepped away from opposite walls.

" Hold her still. " Each big brute grabbed an arm. Aidan MacNair shoved my skirts up to my waist. Then, sank down atop me. Tears pricked at my blue-green eyes.

" Why, why are you doing this ? " I gasped out.

" Because I can ! " Aidan smirked evilly. I tried moving underneath him.

" I don't think so, Sweetheart. " He grabbed a hip in each hand. Roughly he pulled me across the uneven, rough stone floor back to him.

Through the thin satin barrier I could feel his length rubbing against me. Closing my eyes, I prayed to the Gods that someone would come. _Anyone. _With a murmur the satin barrier vanished. Shoving my resisting legs apart savagely, cruelly, Aidan MacNair lunged forward sheathing his lance into my quite resisting body.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " The hysterical scream echoed off the stones in the dungeon up into the rafters of the huge castle.

A few yards away from the rape his pen jerked reflexively as his blonde head snapped to attention. _That voice sounded familiar. _Jumping to his feet, Draco Malfoy grabbed his wand, flying out into the dimly lit corridor. He didn't have far to go. Soon he was confronted with the sight of Aidan MacNair atop a young woman.

" Well, well, " a rich aristocratic voice interrupted. Aidan MacNair paused mid-thrust, glancing up to see Draco Malfoy sneering down at him. " What do we have here ? Couldn't wait to get her to a bed ? " The boy in question glared up at the blonde.

" Wait, your, turn, Mal, foy ! " Each word punctuated with a cruel thrust of his hips. A roar erupted from MacNair's throat as his need filled my body. Then, unceremoniously he withdrew, rising to his feet.

" Your turn, Malfoy. Then, Crabbe, and finally,

Goyle. "

" Bring her over here, " Draco Malfoy commanded. A smirk graced the slightly full lips. " I want to see what the bird looks like. If she's worth it. " The two goons hauled me roughly to my feet, jerking on my arms. Dragging me between the two, they brought me before Draco. Through a watery veil I could make out a pair of light topaz blue eyes.

" Where's her wand ? " Draco demanded. " Accio MacLaine's wand ! " My wand came sailing into Draco's outstretched hand. " Thanks for the present, " He smirked. " Release her, " He commanded Crabbe and Goyle. They dropped their hands, making me crumple to the floor. Pocketing my wand, Draco knelt down, scooping me up into his arms. Turning on his heel, he strode back the way he came.

Back in the Head Boy's Room he went straight to the fireplace. Shifting me about in his arms, Draco grabbed ash from the mantel. Stepping inside, he released the flue powder, exclaiming,

" The Hospital Wing !! "


	11. Chapter 11

" How was the dance after I left? " I asked, blinking my eyes open.

" Your, You're awake ! " Hermione shrieked, pouncing on me, hugging me fiercely.

" What happened ? " She asked. " No one would tell us anything. "

" I don't remember, " I lied. " Where's Harry ? "

" Up in the Great Hall with Ron, " She explained.

" When he heard that you were in here, he wouldn't leave your side. I was finally able to get him to go up and get a bite to eat. He hasn't eaten since you were found in here. "

" How long have I been in here ? " I asked, wetting my lips.

" Three days, " Hermione admitted.

" Three days !?! " I gasped, sitting up. " Oww . " Hermione leaped up, pushing my shoulders back down.

" Don't move, it obviously isn't good for you. What happened ? "

" I can't tell you, " I finally admitted.

" Good, you're awake, Miss MacLaine. I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that you must leave. You should've alerted me at once when she woke, " Madam Pomphrey admonished.

" Yes, Ma'am, " Hermione said meekly. " I'll see you later, Erin. " With that Hermione left the hospital wing for the Great Hall.

Madam Pomphrey bustled about, fixing bedclothes and pillows.

" Miss MacLaine, you are a very lucky young lady. If young Mr. Malfoy hadn't found you and brought you straight to me, you would've lost the child. "

" _**Child !!!??!!! **_" I exclaimed, jerking upright. Pain flashed across my face. " I'm, I'm . . . ? " The mediwitch just looked at me.

" You didn't know ? " Her features softened. " I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. Now that you know, we have to alert the father, as well. "

" **NOOO !!! **" I screamed. " He, he and I had a falling out. He doesn't need to know. "

" Single parents are frowned upon in this world. I would hate to think about a future witch or wizard raised as a muggle, denied the chance to know magick. " There it was out in the open. All I could do was stare up at the kind, yet, stern matron.

" Ho, how long have you known ? " I got out.

" Since the last time you were in here, " Madam Pomphrey replied. " You're about six weeks along. " I laid back, stunned. _That meant that detention I had with Professor Snape I was fertile. I was going to have Severus Snape's child. What did this mean ? _Wearily, I sank back against the pillows. My eyes closed as tears started streaming from them.

Dark eyes darted over each student in turn. She was still missing. _What was Erin MacLaine playing at ? _

Walking up and down the rows, Professor Severus Snape passed out a written test.

" You have the entire class to finish this. Once you are through, place it face down on my desk. Then, you may leave. " Once all the tests were passed out and heads bowed, the Potions Master slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

" I have had it, Albus. I will not tolerate truancy. " The headmaster peered over his spectacles at the Potions Master.

" And just who are you accusing of truancy, Severus ? " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore inquired.

" Miss Maclaine has missed my class for the last three days, today included. I cannot abide such imbecilic behaviour ! "

" Imbecilic behaviour ? Severus, the young lady in question was attacked on All Hallows' Eve and is presently still in our hospital wing. " If it were possible, the Potions Master's countenance seemed to pale even more.

" Why wasn't I notified of this !?! "

" I sent an owl to all the Professors concerning Miss Maclaine. "

" What happened to the girl ? "_ It's my fault. _

" She was attacked down in the dungeons. If it weren't for young Mr. Malfoy the consequences could have certainly been quite dire. " _It's all my fault. What was she doing in the dungeons ? _

" Why was the chit down in the dungeons, if she's a Gryffindor ? " Professor Severus Snape sneered.

" No one knows, Severus, " The headmaster admitted. Turning on his heel, the Potions Master's eyes closed momentarily. With a sharp breath he stalked back down to the castle.

" Hey, gorgeous, " Harry said, sitting down beside me on the bed and giving me a kiss. " How do you feel ? "

" I'll be okay, Harry, " I said automatically. " I promise. "

" What happened, sweetie ? "

" I can't tell you, " I said, looking down at the bedcovers.

" You can tell me anything, Erin. You should know

that. "

" I'm sorry, Harry. I can't, " I replied, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

" Was it Malfoy ? " Harry asked, steel sounding within his voice.

" He was the one that found me, " I admitted.

" What !?! "

" Harry, please ! " I gasped, sitting up. Pain washed over me. " Please, don't do anything stupid. " You could hear what I felt within my voice. " Promise me, Harry.

_Please_ ! "

" I promise, **I** won't do anything stupid. " He brushed his lips against mine.

" POTTER !!! " Professor Severus Snape roared. We jumped apart immediately. Harry to his feet and I fell out of the bed. Pain sliced through me, leaving me gasping, clutching at my abdomen. I curled into myself, willing the pain to go away.

" ERIN!!! " Harry exclaimed.

Before Harry could do anything, A pair of strong arms was right there, sweeping me up against a solid chest. Dark missiles darted over my form, taking in the look on my face.

" **THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYF-**

**FINDOR ! GET OUT !! **" One look at the towering dark inferno that was Professor Severus Snape and Harry leapt to his feet, scurrying out of the room.

The Potions Master's jaw was pulsating.

"**POPPY !!!!** " He roared. The mediwitch came hurrying in from the back.

" What on earth !?! " She exclaimed upon seeing me in the Potions Master's arms. " Here, lay her down. " Tenderly, gently, he lowered my curled form down onto the bed. I mewled in protest, in pain.

" What happened ? " Professor Severus Snape asked gently.

" She was raped, Severus, " The nurse said quietly. " She was real lucky. I shall need some Conceptus Continuo. " He just stared at the nurse.

" The young lady is with child. " The words pierced his very soul. " Miss MacLaine was really lucky that the child was unharmed. "

" How far along is she ? " The Potions Master asked.

" About six weeks. " The words seemed to break him.

" I'll have it to you as soon as possible. " The words were automatic. The words, ' with child,' ' six weeks,' haunted him. Making his way down to the dungeons Professor Severus Snape sequestered himself in his private chambers.

_Dammit !!! _He stalked into his chambers, slamming the door violently shut. Pointing his wand at the fireplace he exclaimed,

" Inciendo ! " Flames leapt to life in the stone frame. He walked over to the desk and yanked the bottle of Gallagher's off it. Stalking over to a bookcase he grabbed a glass. Finally, he settled into the black overstuffed velvet chair in front of the roaring fire. Staring into the flames he poured himself a double and tossed it back as he would water. Continuing in this fashion he drank until there was nothing left.

" Dammit !!!! " He roared throwing the empty bottle at the stones. The clear glass shattered, raining fine, small pieces upon the floor. He turned the tumbler about in his hands, contemplating. It would be a waste of fine crystal. Instead he slammed it down onto the dark walnut side table. He just sat there staring into the fire, as if the flames held all the answers.

Moonlight poured in the window falling over my sleeping features, illuminating already porcelain skin. Soft lips brushed against mine, lightly. A hand stroked down my cheek hesitantly, reverently. Lines etched his pale brow, his dark eyes full of worry.

Standing up, he looked down at my still form. He watched me for a minute before turning to leave.

My eyes fluttered open in the dark room. A swish of dark robes caught my attention._ I would swear that Severus' lips were just upon mine. _I groaned.

The sound stopped Professor Severus Snape right in his tracks. _Did I just . . . ? _The man flew back to the bed that I was in. _Maybe I'm hearing things. _Deep dark brown eyes roamed over my still form. He turned again. A moan sounded this time. Whipping back around deep dark brown eyes collided with blue-green ones.

" Erin ? "

" Not so loud, please, " I asked weakly.

" What the damned bloody hell were you doing down in the dungeons !?! " Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" Gee, It's nice to see your smiling face, too, " I said sarcastically, but, the pain was still there, although much weaker.

" You should have been upstairs in the Great Hall ! "

" I will do as I damned well please ! Since when have **you **ever cared about what I do !?! " I nearly shouted, sitting up.

" Twenty points from Gryffindor for the careless lack of judgement you seem to have. "

" Lack of judgement ? I do think you are daft. If you were worried about me, then, say so. " I snorted.

" Yes, " He hissed, his dark eyes narrowing. " Lack of judgement. If you don't want to care about yourself that's fine with me. But, when it comes to the new life that you carry, it does and will concern me greatly ! " His words hung between us. Then, finally they began to sink in. _When it comes to the new life that you carry, it does and will concern me greatly. _The words echoed throughout my head. I sank back against the pillows stunned, defeated. _He didn't care about me. Evidently coming here was a waste of time. _I turned away from him before the Potions Master could see the tears that were starting to fill my eyes. Curling into myself, I let the pain engulf me. _He didn't want me, so be it. _


	12. Chapter 12

" What are you doing, Erin? " She asked from the doorway. Slamming the trunk lid down, I put away the last of my things.

" That should be obvious, Hermione, " I said, finally meeting her amber brown eyes. A gasp fled from between her parted lips at the sight of my eyes.

" Why ? " Emotions warred within the sea-coloured depths.

" I, I can't tell you, " I said.

" A boy, " She said. " This is because of some boy, isn't

it ? "

" It is definitely not because of a boy, Hermione. I, I just don't belong here, " I finally confessed. Her eyes pinned me to the spot.

" You, you're not magickal, are you ? " She said finally. I just shook my head. " But, then, why are you so good at Potions and Herbology ? "

" You're forgetting Divination, " I reminded the head girl.

" Rubbish ! " She snorted.

" No, " I shook my head sadly. " It's not. " I sighed. _I might as well tell her the truth. Perhaps Hermione might be able to figure something out. _" Come here for a minute, Hermione, " I said, sinking onto my bed as I pulled my carry all towards me. I pulled out a book. " Here, see for yourself. " Coming towards me, Hermione took the dog-eared book out of my hands.

" Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, " She read, confusion colouring her voice. " Erin ? " She looked up at me.

" It's popular in the Muggle world, " I responded. She cracked open the book towards the end. I just knew what she was reading by her startled gasp.

" He's supposed to, " I said quietly. " I've been trying so hard. That's why I let Draco dare so much. That's why I'm here. I have to do something. I can't lose him, " I broke off sobbing. Hermione just stared at me.

" You're in luve with Draco Malfoy ?!? "

' N, no, " I managed to say. " My Anam Cara is the one who does kill the Headmaster. "

" Oh, Erin, " Hermione said sadly. She drew me into her embrace. I collapsed into her arms , sobbing.

" Don, don't tell Harry, " I sobbed.

" Definitely related, " I heard through my tears.

Moonlight rained down around me, dancing off silver ripples. My eyes cast about, taking it all in. _Did I really have to leave ? I finally met the man of my dreams, my Anam Cara, and I just couldn't resist making things even worse. The man ran hot and cold. Did he even want children ? I knew he wanted my body. But, did he want _

_me ? _

Flinging my clothes off, I quietly slipped into the Loch Dubh. Moonlight shone down, bathing everything in a silver light. Breaking the surface, I looked around at the peaceful tranquillity. I felt a tug at my ankle. Next thing I knew I was jerked under the surface of the lake. A light trail of bubbles gave testament to my watery descent.

From the shadows a black cat watched as tears slipped down my face as I disrobed and made my way into the lake. _Foolish girl ! Evidently the babe she carried meant naught to her at all _. He turned, trying to give me privacy.

A splash rent the night air. Sharply, the feline turned. What greeted his eyes was a still watery mirror. After five minutes without me surfacing, he became alarmed. _She doesn't have access to gillyweed, does she ? _

As time progressed so did his worry. Transforming finally, the Potions Master doffed his outer robes, running towards the lake.

" **POOPPYY **!!!! " He bellowed, kicking open the wooden doors. Puddles trailed in his wake.

" It's the dead of night. What the he . . . , " The mediwitch grumbled as she came into sight. " Moira, mother of Merlin ! Severus, put her over here ! " Gently, tenderly, the Potions Master lowered my still form onto the hospital bed. " She's not breathing, is she ? " The nurse said, a slight panic in her voice. " Do you know rescue breathing, Severus ? "

" Do I look like a muggle ? " She just glared at the man.

" I may know a little, " He acquiesced . He sank to his knees, pinched my nose closed, and covered my mouth with his, breathing into it. Then, lifting his head watched my chest for a few seconds. This continued for about five minutes.

I felt lips upon mine. Panic filled me when I couldn't get a breath. _What was going on ? What about the baby ? The baby !??! _With a shuddering gasp, I sputtered, coughing up water. Immediately, the warm lips moved. I could feel myself being turned onto my side. A large warm hand was upon my back, holding me.

Underneath him, I began sputtering, coughing up water. _Thank Merlin ! _Quickly, Professor Severus Snape rolled me onto my right side, letting the water cough itself out. His hand stayed upon my back, rubbing in small circles.

" Merlin, Erin, please, be all right, " He murmured, low enough only for my ears.

I could hear someone muttering behind me. I strained to hear what was being said. _It was Severus ! _

' _Please, be all right, ' filtered into my thoughts. Does this mean that he cares about me ? Or is it because that I carry what will be his sole heir ? _ I rolled into the hand at my back.

" Careful, little one, " He murmured. Those large hands helped me settle onto my back. Blinking, my eyes opened wearily. I could see the drenched form of Severus. His white shirt was transparent, clinging to his chest. It revealed what muscles he did have. Behind him, I could see the school nurse hovering.

" Thank you, Severus. You saved her. She owes her life to you. Now, out. If you don't mind fetching something for her comfort, I shall be able to tend to her, " The nurse said.

" I . . . , " I began. " Thank you. " His dark eyes were unreadable as they bore into mine. Then, with a swish of robes he stalked out of the hospital wing.

" Good, you're awake." Madam Pomphrey said approaching my bed. She knelt down and checked my temperature. " You are certainly a very lucky woman,

indeed. " My teeth worried my bottom lip. _The babe. What about Severus' child ? _ Then, the mediwitch ran her wand over my belly. " How are you feeling today ? "

" Like hell, " I stated.

" You don't look it. "

" There appears to be nothing wrong. " Her wand moved lower over my abdomen. I held my breath.

" And nothing wrong with the child you carry. Miss MacLaine, if you keep putting yourself in harm's way I will have no other choice, but, to find you other accommodations. " Meekly I lowered my head. " It is the head master's decision to move you somewhere more suitable due to your delicate condition. "

" And if I do not want to be moved ? " I said with a shake of my head.

" The matter is out of your hands, Miss MacLaine. It is almost Yule and all ready you have had a fainting spell, Potions incidents, and, now, this. The person responsible for your well being will be here momentarily. I was told to notify them immediately upon your awakening. "

As if on cue, the hospital doors creaked open. _I really did not want to know who it was going to be, did I ? _Groaning, I closed my eyes, sinking back onto the pillows.

" I thought you said Miss MacLaine was awake ! " _I had to have the worst luck ever. _

" She is, Severus, " The mediwitch explained.

" More than likely, the young girl is probably just really tired from last night's ordeal. " The Potions Master glowered at that.

" Oh, yes, playing outside in freezing temperatures is really taxing. " The sarcasm was not lost on the school nurse.

" Her things are in the bedside table. It wouldn't kill you to be nice to the girl, you know. " So saying, Madam Pomphrey bustled back into her office, leaving me alone with the dour Potions Master.

He stared down at me for a minute, his features softening. Then, bending down he picked me up in his strong arms. A silent summoning charm gathered my things that were in the bedside table. He banished them to what was to be my new room. Silently, he carried me out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons. He went straight to his chambers and through them to the hallway that housed his chambers and guest chambers. Laying me down on the bed, he brushed his lips against mine. _Please, let Erin and the baby be all right. _The vow was made silently. Then, turning, cape billowing, he left me alone in the Slytherin lair.


	13. Chapter 13

" Where is she ? Why isn't Erin here ? " Harry asked.

" I'm worried. " Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes.

" You know something don't you, Mione ? " Harry spoke quietly.

" I promised Erin I wouldn't tell anyone, Harry, " Hermione admitted.

" Professor Dumbledore would know what's going on ? Where Erin is, wouldn't he ? " Harry asked, looking at her.

" He 's supposed to know about everything that goes on inside the castle, " Hermione agreed. " Harry, we'll find her, or at least her whereabouts. "

" I hope so, Hermione. " Tears pricked at his emerald green eyes. Harry willed them not to fall.

" I know so, " She said optimistically. " Let's go ask the headmaster, " Hermione suggested. Harry was right behind her. Leaving they went in search of the headmaster.

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked, strangely calm, " Have you seen Miss MacLaine

today ? " The headmaster raised an eyebrow, questioning the Potions Master.

" Why do you ask ? I saw the girl last just the other day in the hospital wing as you, yourself know. "

" It appears that the young Mr. Potter is inquiring after her. It seems that they haven't seen her since the last hospital incident. "

" Come to think about it, Miss MacLaine has not been in attendance in any of her classes. " Professor Snape frowned. " Hmm. The last occurrence as this she . . . " Just as the thoughts began to form, the Potions Master paled considerably. " NOOO . . . !" The man leapt to his feet and nearly ran out of the Great Hall.

_A mist clouded my mind. I searched everywhere, but, couldn't find him. Dark clouds rolled in. Lightening striking from them. I glanced upwards, worried. I could hear voices coming from the other side. I was so tired. Tired of searching for something that I didn't know what I sought. Pain pierced through me, sharp, stabbing. Grabbing my belly, I saw that I was huge. Something wet trickled down the sides of my legs. Gasping, I looked down. A bright red trail trickled down my legs, gushing from my womb. NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!_

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO** !!!!!!!!!!!! "

The sound chilled the man's blood. His hand fell to his side. He started ramming the door for all it was worth with his shoulder. Panting he collapsed against the door that wasn't budging an inch. _The bathing room ! _Hurrying, the Potions Master prayed it wasn't too late.

" **NOOOOOOO** !!!!!!!!!!!! " It came again from within the spellbound, locked room. Bursting into the bathing room, he reached for the handle on my door.

It turned under his hand. Yanking the door open, he just stared. Those deep dark brown eyes ran over my still form. Then, they lit about the room. Finally they fell to the bedside table. Light grey liquid still coated the sides and bottom of my cauldron.

" Erin, no ! " The Potions Master cried. His mouth dropped open as his hand flew to his throat. _I can't believe it. No ! How could she ? What has she done ? _

" The Draught of Living Death, " He whispered shakily, his hand dropping. Advancing towards the bed, he drew in a much needed breath. It steadied him a bit, just a bit. _Lord Merlin she's paler than usual_. A frown marred Professor Snape's face. Bending down, he lifted me up into his arms. Striding over to the fireplace, he pointed his wand at the grate.

" Inciendo ! " A fire flared to life. Grabbing a handful of ash off the mantel, he threw it into the burning flames.

" The Hospital Wing ! "

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Worried deep dark brown eyes greeted me. I managed a weak smile.

" Severus. " A bare whisper sounded. A frown appeared at the use of his given name.

" What **were you **thinking !?! Were you even _**thinking**_ at all ? " With tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I turned away from him.

" Look at me, " The Potions Master demanded. " What **the hell **did **you **think **you** were doing ? " If possible his countenance paled even more.

" You idiotic, imbecilic, **little girl. How could you **? What were **you** thinking ? Were you even thinking, **at all !?!! **" Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" _I'm sorry_. " My voice trembled at the rage in his voice.

" You are_** very lucky **_that this harebrained stunt you incurred has not cost **an innocent life**." His dark eyes glinted within the sunlight. They looked like death missiles set to seek and destroy whatever they landed on.

Tears filled my eyes and streaked down my face.

" I said I was_ sorry_ . . . " My voice trailed off as hysterical sobs racked my body.

" The next time you think to take your life, make sure you do not take anything _**precious**_ with you. "

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder. " Is there something that I could possibly do, say to help ? " The Potions Master's eyes shut at that._ Just what he needed, the old man's interference. If he finds out that I impregnated the girl, we're both done for. And the baby would probably never know neither of us. _

" If you wish, sir. " Professor Dumbledore sank down onto the bed beside me.

" Perhaps, Severus, there is something that will ease Miss MacLaine's state. Would you please ? "

" Very well. " His ebony robes swooped as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the hospital wing and back to the dungeons.

I looked up into the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. One of his hands covered mine.

" Did you not think that I know everything that goes on in this castle ? " He looked over his glasses at me. Panic started to settle deep within me. Swallowing back the bile that had started creeping up my throat, I met the headmaster's eyes. " Please, do, be careful in the future. Much more careful. Your life is such a precious thing, Miss MacLaine. Not to mention the one you now carry is so much more precious. " That did it. Tears streamed from my eyes as huge gut-wrenching sobs tore from my throat. I flung myself away from the headmaster down onto the pillow. A hand stroked my hair.

" What is so troublesome for one so young to wish to take their life ? " Those baby blue eyes peered intently at me over his spectacles. " Erin, I do not profess to understand what drives one to such intents. But, you must think what impact your death will leave upon others. Some impacts shall hit harder than others. I cannot begin to describe what I felt upon receiving the news that my wife and young son had been killed. I remember someone trying to reach out to me. But, I turned them away because I did not want anyone to see the hurt, the pain, the agony.

They both have lost so much, in so little time. I fear another death would devastate, nay, destroy them both. " I couldn't take anymore. Eventually, Morpheus granted me a reprieve from the sobs that continually wracked my body.

It was rather early, the sun had just started peeking over the horizon. Slowly I looked about the room. My eyes started to adjust to the ever brightening light. I could see beds around me. _I was still in the hospital wing. I guess Severus was the one who found me. Severus ! I really did not want to think about him and the life that we had created. _Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes. Stoically, I blinked them back. _He shouldn't be worth the tears. I shouldn't even cry over the man. Why did matters of the heart have to hurt so much ? __I sighed. Thank goodness it was Saturday. No Severus if I didn't want to face him. _

" Good, you're awake." Madam Pomphrey said approaching my bed. _"_ How are you feeling today ? " She knelt down and checked my temperature.

" Fine, " I said automatically.

" You can consider yourself a very lucky girl. Professor Snape found you in your room. " The mediwitch looked at me sternly." Miss MacLaine, I must warn you if you are going to continuously endanger your life then, I shall have no other recourse than to order you on bed rest so that you do not endanger your unborn child. "Meekly I lowered my head.

" Yes, ma'am. "

" He shall be here momentarily."

" Who ? " I asked.

" Professor Snape. He has been entrusted to care for you, since you seem to not be able to do so yourself. " The matron peered down at me intently.

The hospital doors creaked open, announcing his arrival. _Why did it have to be the dour Potions Master? Was Fate trying to tell me something ? That we were truly meant to be ? _Groaning, my eyes closed, I shook my head.

" I thought you said she was awake ! "My eyes snapped open at the churlish remark. I just glared at the man who was now supposed to be my keeper.

" She is, Severus, " The mediwitch explained.

" Obviously, " I snapped. A death glare was sent my way.

" Nice to see you too, dear. " My voice dripped with sarcasm. If he could have killed me right then and there, I probably would have been dead.

" Well ? " He asked, a black brow arching. I just levelled a frosty stare at the man. The Potions Master glowered back in turn. " You have two legs. Let's go. " Madam Pomphrey glared at the man.

" Fine, " I practically glared. Swinging my legs over the bed, I sat up.

" Your clothes are in the bedside table, " The school nurse said, leaving for her office. " Severus, are you coming ? "

" Planning on helping me, **Professor**? " I sneered. Glaring malevolently at me, he stalked off towards the mediwitch's office.

Quickly, I flung the night dress off. Quietly I opened the drawer to reveal my favourite dark green dress. Standing up, I slipped my feet into black kidskin slippers as I slipped the garment over my head. Then on cat's feet I padded out of the hospital, careful to pull the door behind me quietly.

" Sugar quills. Ice Mice. Chocolate Frogs. Blood Lollies. " I was trying to figure out the password to the headmaster's office. I racked my brain, trying to remember more magickal candies. _I was getting desperate._ " Jolly Ranchers, Blow Pops. " I had resorted to muggle candy. " Life Savers. " The Stone Phoenix turned in response, revealing the staircase up. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. Knocking on the door, I calmed my breathing down.

" Come on in, Miss MacLaine, " Headmaster Dumbledore bade. Pushing the door open, I shut it behind me. Then approached the desk cautiously.

" Come closer, my dear. Have a seat. Would you care for a Sherbert Lemon ? " I took one of the proffered sweets, sure that there was a calming potion laced within. Popping it within my mouth, I sucked long and hard. Sure enough, within a few seconds a calmness began to seep through my veins. _After all I would need my wits about me to convince the headmaster. _

" Professor Dumbledore, " I began. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have gotten onto the

Express. " I told him that I was curious if the wizarding world did indeed exist. I confessed to being a muggle. That I had a wand, but, that I couldn't do any magick. The headmaster was startled by this information.

" May I see your wand, Miss MacLaine ? " He asked.

" It's up in Gryffindor, sir. "

" How did you find it, child ? "

" Alivan's, " I said.

" I see, " He said. The headmaster was silent for a minute. _Alivan's was the muggle side of Olivander's Wand Shoppe. This girl was certainly immersed in Wizarding culture quite a bit. _

" Sir, Would it be permissible to visit my grandparents ? I do miss them so much. I realize that the holidays won't be for another month, yet. But, I really miss them. " I turned tearful eyes towards the older man, playing my sympathy card.

" Hmm, I don't see why not. Perhaps that would be best after the experiences that you have had here. No one would fault you for wanting a bit of rest. When would you be able to leave, Miss MacLaine ? "

" As soon as possible, " I responded, a light infusing my eyes. " Thank you, sir. "

" Then, I shall have everything arranged for you. You may go to Gryffindor Tower to pack and say your goodbyes. "

" Thank you. "

" Here, " The headmaster said, escorting me to his fireplace. Grabbing some ash off the mantel, he threw it in the constant fire, pushing me into it.

" Gryffindor Common Room ! " We both exclaimed at the same time. I arrived in the Gryffindor fire. Stumbling out of the fireplace, I promptly fell over my own two feet.

" Erin !! " Hermione exclaimed.

" Erin !?! " Harry was incredulous. " Where in the hell have you been ? " He exclaimed, helping me up, only to be crushed into his embrace. " Are you all right ? "

" Can, I, breathe ? " Laughter sounded throughout the Common Room. Releasing the death grip on me, Harry kept me within his arms. " I'm fine. "

" You sure? '

" I, am, fine. " Harry looked down at the tone in my voice. I softened my voice as I continued, " I'm just tired is all. Hermione, I'll be up in the room. " I made my way to the stairs and my room.

I looked around the Gryffindor-coloured room for what was to be the last time. I made sure that there were no traces of me left.

" I thought, " She said from the doorway. Then, shut the door behind her. " I thought you had left. Harry has no idea, does he ? "

" And it's going to stay that way, " I said softly. " I don't know how to tell him good bye. "

" What about . . . ? " Her voice trailed off.

" The Dark Master of Snark doesn't know either. I'm keeping it that way. I tried, Mione. I really did. " Slowly, I padded over to the window that overlooked the lands of Hogwarts and the Loch Dubh. " It just wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough. " My eyes filled with tears.

" Oh, Erin ! " Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to pull me into her arms. I allowed myself to be pulled into her embrace. A few tears trickled down my face.

" It doesn't matter, " I said . " What does matter is that I'm going back. Back home where I belong. " There was a knock at the door.

" Miss MacLaine, the headmaster wishes to see you, " Professor Minerva McGonagall said, opening the door. " Miss Granger, would you help her, please ? " With that, the door closed behind the stern matron of Gryffindor.

" I guess this is it. " Hermione just looked at me.

" Promise you'll write ? "

" I promise I'll write. But, I don't have an owl. So, I'll respond after you write me. I'm still packed, " I said, swinging my satchel over my shoulder. " I really don't want everyone to know I'm leaving. Would you mind ? " I gestured towards my trunk.

" Not at all, " She smiled, then, shrunk my trunk. Picking it up, she slipped it into her pocket. " We mustn't keep the headmaster waiting. " At that we left what was our room and headed out of Gryffindor and towards the Headmaster's Chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Potions Master's lips grazed mine briefly. Then, he stroked my hair, luvingly. A breath hissed out at the feel of my hand running the length of his chest. As it reached lower, something in him spiked. _

_I trailed my hand lower still. I was intrigued by what I was finding. My fingers encountered something velvety and hard. _

_A gasp escaped him as my fingers caressed the length of him. He swelled to fill my small hand. _

_Whatever it was that I was feeling seemed to grow and lengthen within my grasp. I ran my thumb over the tip to feel something slightly milky. _

_A shudder racked his body as I explored his manhood which was becoming even more turgid by the minute. There is only so much that a man can take ! __With a growl, the man rolled me onto back, sliding in between my thighs. Grabbing my hands, he pinned them above my head. A quick thrust and he was buried inside the welcome wet heat that he just couldn't get enough of. Sliding in and out of me, the Potions Master set a fast pace. _

_Fire leapt about me, caressing me from the inside out. Molten desire raced through my veins. What was going on ? More importantly, did I want it to stop ? Gods, no !! __I arched beneath him, moaning. _

" _Oh, Se, ev, er, ru, usss !!!!! " I groaned, my eyes shut. A smirk played about his thin lips. _

_My hips jerked up off the bed as intense waves of fiery pleasure racked my body. _

" _Se, ever, russssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " I screamed, my eyes opening wide as my climax took me for a wild ride._

" Se, ever, russssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " I screamed, my eyes opening to reveal that I was truly at home back in America. I slumped back against my pillows. Then, bolting upright, I barely made it to the bathroom in time.

Last night's supper made its presence known. _I was truly pregnant. How did I tell my grandaunt this ?_ Resting my head against the cool porcelain, my stomach began to calm down.

I had been back about two weeks. Which placed me around two months along. _Why did this entire thing have to be an entire mess ? _A sigh escaped me as I started the shower and slipped inside.

Padding back into my room, I was confronted with my Aunt Jo.

" How are you feeling ? " She asked.

" Fine, " I answered.

" There isn't anything that you want to share with me ? " Her green eyes just watched me.

" No, " I lied.

" Nothing that you want to tell me ? " Her eagle eyes didn't miss the subtle twitch of my hand towards my belly.

" Why do you persist in following in your mother's foot

steps ? " My eyes widened at that. " Yes, I know. How far along are you ? "

Defeated, I sank down upon my vanity bench. Coming up behind me, she placed her hands upon my shoulders.

" We'll get through this together. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make some tea. You can tell me all about this. " A hand covered one of my aunt's.

" Thank you, " I smiled. She smiled back at me in the mirror. Then, turned leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat there just staring into the still silver lake. The visage of my luver swam before my eyes. _How would I explain him to her ? That he was almost twenty years my senior ? _Shaking my head, I was confronted with blue-green eyes and dark red hair.

Automatically, I braided the fiery mass back. A little bit of mascara and some light rose lipstick finished my toilette. Rising, I crossed over to my closet. Throwing open the doors, I perused my clothes. Finally, I settled upon a pair of faded blue jeans and an over-sized dark green mens shirt. Sliding the shirt on, I opened my bedroom door. I finished buttoning it on my way down the stairs.

After pouring us both steaming cups of Darjeeling Black tea, Aunt Jo settled back into her chair.

" Now tell me about the young man," she said.

" Well . . . " I didn't know where to start. Taking a sip of Darjeeling, the tea worked its magick.

" He's different. I met him at a school in Scotland, " Slowly, I began. I told her all about the Potions Master and Harry Potter. I told her that I had researched the family tree and discovered that Harry Potter was really my cousin.

Sighing, she lowered her tea cup. Her soft green eyes rested on my form.

" So, you know, " She said softly. " You know that we are descended from Godric Gryffindor. " I nodded. " That's as far back that I was able to trace. On our side. But, I still don't know who my father was. That side is a complete mystery to me. "

" As to I, my dear. There might be a trunk or two up in the attic that belonged to your mother. " My eyes lit up with excitement. I'll leave you to your tea, my dear. There's some phone calls I need to make. " So saying, Jo Evans MacLaine rose to her feet gracefully and left me in the parlour.

The lure of the trunks compelled me tofinally seek them out around Christmas. While everyone was making merry in the den, I slipped away up to the attic.

Locking the door securely behind me, I searched amongst the trunks for at least one that belonged to my mother. Finally, I found a trunk all alone by a dormer window. Blowing the dust of the top, I could faintly make out the tracing of a rose. _This was it !_ I tried the skeleton key that I had with me. It turned in the lock, opening it. Raising the lid, I was enveloped within a cloud of rose scent. Picking up old photographs, I looked through them. No one I didn't already recognize. Something glinted from a back corner of the tray. Moving the yellowed papers, I discovered a locket. It was a silver heart with a gold rose atop. I tried to open it. But, it wouldn't reveal its inner secrets. Frowning, I slipped it over my head. The metal felt cool against my skin. Lifting the tray up, I discovered a bunch of dated old clothes from the seventies. _Nothing, really._ Closing the trunk, I locked it back up. Then, made my way down to my room. Pulling off the dark green frock, I slipped into a long vanilla nightdress. Then, slid underneath the covers. _I missed Severus. But, he didn't want me. _


	15. Chapter 15

The bell sounded, signalling the end of class. No one dared move. Dark eyes roamed over the trembling bodies still seated.

" Due first thing Monday ten feet on the uses of unicorn blood in Potions. Neatness, spelling, grammar, and punctuation count. " The Potions Master smiled cruelly. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shaking their heads lightly.

" Something wrong, Mr. Potter ? Miss Granger? " He hissed. " Is the assignment too much for your all ready small brain ? " Harry's green eyes widened at the verbal assault. Hermione just looked up at the dark gothic man. _What does she see in him ? What could possess Erin MacLaine to sleep with him ? To luve him !?!_

" No, nothing sir, " She supplied. Those dark eyes narrowed, sweeping over her. Abruptly, he swept away in a sea of black. Stalking back to his desk, Professor Severus Snape hissed,

" Dismissed. " Everyone bolted for the room door.

" What is up with the git !?! " Harry exclaimed as Hermione and he walked back from Potions.

" I don't know, Harry, " Hermione answered. " Maybe he wasn't cruel enough to the class before ours ? "

" More like something crawled up his arse and died, " Harry retorted. Hermione snorted at that, trying not to laugh. They were on their way to their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She just shook her head at him. Harry continued on. " Maybe that time of the month ? Not getting enough from Vol . . . "

" Please, Harry, " Professor Remus Lupin said as they entered the classroom. " Do not finish that thought. Now who are you two talking about ? "

" The Terror of the Dungeons, " Hermione quipped. A smile tugged at the lycanthrope's lips.

" Professor Snape does seem in a mood these last few weeks, doesn't he ? What's the man done now ? " Professor Lupin asked.

" He's worse than usual, " Harry said. " He assigned us ten feet on the uses of unicorn blood in Potions. And he threatened that neatness, spelling, grammar, and punctuation will count. " Harry shivered at the thought.

" That does seem a bit excessive, " The DADA professor agreed. By this time, the last of the students had found their seats. Turning blue-green eyes towards the room, Remus Lupin scanned over the students. His eyes lingered over an empty seat. A sigh escaped him. _Why had Erin MacLaine left early ? Hopefully she knew that she could come to me about anything. I miss her crying on my shoulder. _Shaking the stupor that had come over him, Remus turned back to the two.

" Are you all right, Professor Lupin ? " Hermione asked, worry and concern evident within the depths of her light brown eyes.

" Remus ? " Harry asked. The lycanthrope shook his head.

" I'm fine, " He said.

" We know, " Hermione said quietly, " We miss Erin, too. " Then, grabbing Harry's hand steered them to their own seats as Remus made his way to the Professor's desk at the front of the class.

Shadows of golden rose peeked over the horizon. Shades of amber began streaking throughout the sky. Ever so slowly Aurora let her presence be known. I was curled up in the window seat, watching the sky.

" Severus. " The sigh escaped my lips. _Even though he had made it abundantly clear that he no longer wanted me, my heart ached. I still luved him. And his child that I now carried. _My body was slightly swollen with his child. I was almost four months along. From Hermione's letters I couldn't tell if Severus missed me or not. Reaching up, my fingers played with the white and yellow gold locket. A smile born of regret pulled at the corners of my lips. _Should I try to go back on the Express when the new term started ? _ My head leaned back against the wooden frame. _Tonight was my aunt and uncle's annual masquerade. And I was expected to attend. Why was life so complicated ? _Sighing, I rose from the window seat and the perfect winter day.

Luminarias dotted the walkway. Carefully hung Christmas lights were placed around the ceiling of the ballroom. Greenery had been placed throughout the house. Adorning the ballroom doorway was a garland of mistletoe. Christmas carols echoed throughout the interior courtesy of the intercom system. I had mine turned off. _I wasn't really in a festive holiday mood. But, I had promised. And a MacLaine always keeps their word. _I had just stepped out of the shower, steam billowing from the door I had just exited. I grabbed a bottle from the top of my dresser. Automatically, I massaged the cinnamon-scented body cream into my pale porcelain skin. I, then, misted the same scented body spray over it. Shrugging into a dark green dressing gown, I settled at my vanity.

Staring into the mirror, I began to get ideas for what I wanted to do with my hair. Since I needed dry hair to do anything with, I plugged the hair dryer in and began the process of drying my hair. After it was dry, I plugged in my rollers and let them heat.

As they began to heat, I applied a dark red polish to my toenails. By then, the rollers were just the right temperature. I applied a porcelain foundation and dusted it with baby powder. Then, I rolled my hair under. As the rollers cooled, I started on the rest of my make up.

I decided on the same dark shade of red that I had used on my toes for my lips. I used a light silver on my lids and brows and a darker silver in the crease. On the brow bone I added silver glitter, as well. I followed it with a few coats of black mascara. After my eyes were made up, I went back to my hair. The rollers were cold to the touch as I unwound my hair. Putting the rollers up, I bent at the waist, shaking my hair out. Reaching blindly, I grabbed my hair spray. Spraying the underside, I flipped back up. Curls cascaded down around my shoulders. Shaking my head, I applied more hair spray. Finally, I was satisfied with my hair. Last, I applied the dark red colour to my lips. Over it, I applied a silver glittery sealant so the dark colour would last all night. At last I was ready to get into costume. Rising, I approached my costume draped bed. I was going as Christine from The Phantom of the Opera. I pulled on numerous petticoats, followed by a hoop skirt. Laying the gown on the floor, I stepped into it and pulled it up onto my form.

" I thought you might need some help with your costume, " She said from the doorway. I looked up to find my Aunt Jo resplendent as Scarlett O'Hara. _I just knew she had managed to talk Uncle Pat into dressing up as Rhett Butler. _

" Thank you, Aunt Jo, " I murmured as she came up behind me. She fastened the row of buttons that ran the length of my back. Taking a deep breath, I was ready finally for the masquerade that lay in wait downstairs.

" Are you ready, dear ? " She asked. I nodded my assent. We descended the stairs to the swell of music. " The guests will enter first, then, your uncle and I. Finally, you. " I nodded again. I waited in the festive hallway as everyone else made their entrance. Finally, my aunt and uncle entered. That was my cue. Taking a deep breath, I shakily exhaled. _I didn't want to be here. _I heard the entrance music begin. My spine ramrod straight, I paused at the door. A hand at my back, had me turning.

" May I escort you ? " The masked man asked. He cut quite a figure dressed as the Phantom. _But, who was he ? _ I slipped my hand in his. He folded it into the crook of his arm. All eyes turned to the two of us.

The Phantom never left my side. I was curious as to his identity. At midnight it was tradition to exchange the friendly kiss then toss the masques aside. _I had to admit the man was a good dancer. Who was he ? Please, don't let it turn out to be a cousin. I could probably use a good diversion to help me get over Severus Snape. Even though, there was evidence to the contrary. _Something moved. I paused mid dance. My companion looked down at me. I couldn't even tell what colour his eyes were.

" Are you all right ? " His low voice asked me.

" I'm, I'm fine, " I said shakily. His voice washed over me. _Was he trying to disguise it ? _We continued with the dance. Afterwards , I let myself be pulled out into my aunt's rose garden. There was a white gazebo that stood in front of a waterfall. The gazebo had an open top so that one could star gaze. I went and leaned upon a rail that faced the waterfall. Inhaling, I smelled the sweet tang of the water mixed with the crisp scent of winter. I felt the dark man's eyes upon me. A sigh escaped me. I let him draw me into his embrace. His eyes stroked over my features. Reaching behind my head, he untied the creamy satin strands that held my masque in place. Letting it fall, a hand stroked my cheek lightly before tilting my head to his. His lips closed over mine. Light exploded before my eyes as heat enveloped me within its embrace. His tongue lapped at my lower lip, tentatively testing, wanting entrance. A groan escaped me at the tender assault. His tongue slid in, hot and silky. I shivered within his embrace. Withdrawing from me, the man took his cloak off. Then, wrapped it about me, drawing my form to him. I went willingly. His mouth covered mine again. Chanting could be heard in the background. Then, refrains of Auld Lang Syne could be heard drifting towards us. Sweeping me up in his strong

arms, his lips ravaged mine. He strode back to the house, only entering by the backdoor and didn't stop until we were safe upstairs in mine. With the moon as our only light, he proceeded to undress me. Before I knew it, I felt his skin

against mine.

" Take your masque off, " I pleaded.

" Close your eyes, " He rebutted. I did as bade, a smile curving my lips. I could feel the silk of the masque as it lowered to the floor. His lips covered mine once again as his body burned into mine. His knee parted my thighs as I panted into his mouth. Then, without warning, he plunged himself into the hot wet depths of my body. Fiery tongues caressed me from the inside out. My hips answered his. I could barely make him out in the wan light. Soon my climax was upon me. I started screaming as my nails raked down his back. His mouth cut off my cries of Passion. He stilled atop me then poured his seed into my ripe, blossoming body. Rolling onto his side, he took me with him. I fell asleep within his arms.

Sunlight streamed in through the open window as a burst of bird song woke me. Turning over, I discovered the scent of rose on my pillow. Opening my eyes, I discovered a single dark red rose on the pillow beside me. Sitting up, I brought the bloom to my face. Inhaling deeply, I recalled the night before. _Who was he ? Who was that dark man _

_of mystery ? Aunt Jo !! Surely, she had a guest list. _

Rising from the bed, I hurried through my morning toilette. After tugging my boots on, I hurried downstairs for breakfast. _I had plans on riding today. I wanted to ride before I couldn't anymore. _

There weren't that many down at breakfast. And certainly not my Phantom. Humming the title tune, I helped myself to a bit of this and a little of that.

" Hungry this morning are we ? " A silky voice sounded behind me. _It couldn't be ! _" Work up an appetite ? " My eyes closed as shivers raced up and down my spine. Whirling around, I was confronted with the sight of my Potions professor. My plate dropped upon the carpeted floor. Gazing up into dark pools, I panicked. Whirling away from the man, I fled to the stables.

As he descended the stairs, he could hear several people within the dining room. Last night came back to him. Pausing on the stairs, the Potions Master was assaulted with visions of me within his arms, moving wantonly under him, falling asleep with him. Shaking his head, Professor Severus Snape continued on to the dining room. Where he was confronted with my delectable backside.

" Hungry this morning, are we ? " The Potions Master inquired. " Work up an appetite ? " I turned around so fast that I had dropped my plate. He watched as I looked up at him, then, whirled away running away from him.

" She had plans on riding today, " A voice said behind him.

" In her condition ? " He asked, turning to discover his hostess.

" She always did luve horses, " Jo MacLaine smiled. Then, proceeded to help herself to breakfast. Leaving the man to stew, she went and sat at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

A smirk spread across his hard lips. _Perhaps a ride was in order. Erin shouldn't be riding in her condition, as it was. _He strode through the first story and out the back to the stables.

He settled on a docile mare named Rainbow. After saddling the horse, he mounted. _Which way did she go ? She couldn't have gone very far. _He let Rainbow walk out the stables and onto the dry brown pastures that made up Lands End, the MacClaine Ranch. He let Rainbow take the lead.

The sound of thunder made Professor Severus Snape glance up sharply. _I need to find her and quickly. The last thing that girl needs is to fall sick. _Sighing, he turned Rainbow in the other direction. _Where was she ? _He wondered. Another rumble had him glancing heavenward again. Dark clouds crowded the sky. _There wasn't that much time before it would begin raining. _With the thought of me, the Potions Master tried apparating to my side.

At first the dark man didn't see me. The sound of thundering hooves broke him out of his thoughts. Galloping into his field of vision was an eighteen foot, all-black stallion with my muggle-attired form upon the animal's back. _She was certainly a vision to behold. Her long dark red hair streaming behind her made her look like a goddess. _A stirring in his groin made him all too aware of the condition that I was presently in. That's when he realised that horse and rider were heading straight for him.

Despite the furious pace that I had set, I saw a rider garbed in black. _It could only be one person. Professor Severus Snape. Did he have to follow me everywhere ? _

I gasped, pulling hard on the reins. Drago, my black stallion, drew up sharp his hard breath blowing Rainbow's mane about. The horses were nose to nose. Slowly, the man slid off the saddle. A bolt of lightening lit up the rapidly darkening sky. I just stared angrily at him. _This was my house, my refuge. How dare he invade it !?! But, didn't _

_I really want him to ? _

In the flashing light with the angry scowl on his face Professor Severus Snape looked like an angry Celtic god with his cape billowing out behind him as he stalked forward. Shivers raced up and down my back at the sight. _He looked delectable when he was angry. Where did that come from ? _

" You are a fool, " My eyes narrowed at that. " To be out in this. And especially on that skittish stallion. " Another bolt of lightening lit the sky. I tugged at the reins, turning Drago's head, letting him know that it was time to leave.

" I do not think so, " The Potions Master continued. A crash of thunder rent the air. Soon the clouds would release their bounty. A large hand covered mine. I just stared down at it. That same hand that spanked my arse, that same hand that smoothed over my skin so effortlessly, stilled mine. Those fingers that had driven me to the brink of insanity now lightly rubbed against mine. I yanked my hand away. Those dark eyes narrowed at me. His hand moved away. Only to grab onto my waist with the other. Before I knew it, Professor Severus Snape hauled me out of the saddle. I turned to leave, but, he grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. I just glared angrily up at the man. _What was he playing at ? He didn't want me anymore. He had made that abundantly clear in England. So what was he doing here ? And why was he chasing me in a rainstorm ? _

" What the hell do you want ? " I finally found my voice. " Why the bloody hell are you here ? "

" Refrain from such language, please, Miss MacLaine. " My eyes narrowed at that.

" Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to

do ? " If possible, those dark orbs seemed to deepen in colour even more. " You are not my husband, nor my father. "

" No, I most certainly am not your father. That would make, " Those dark eyes dropped to the slight swell that was his child, " This even worse than it is now. "

" Let go of me, " I demanded. If anything his hands tightened upon my waist. " Let, go, of, me, now ! " He merely arched a black brow at me. Thunder and lightening filled the air as rain began to pour down. He watched me try to free myself from his iron grip. He brought my struggling form closer to his. He could feel the shivers that racked my body. his lips descended upon mine. I fought the feelings washing over me. His tongue, greedy and impatient, rushed in, wanting the taste of me. His arms slid down, grabbing my derriere, cupping a cheek in each hand. He pressed me into his burgeoning length. I groaned in the back of my throat and responded. We started sliding towards the ground. Our tongues dueling for control of the kiss. We broke apart, panting, lost within each other's eyes.

" Erin, " Professor Severus Snape groaned. His lips covered mine once again.I was helpless, a slave to the heat I could feel burning inside me. His hands were busy with the buttons that ran the length of my shirt. My hands came up and started upon his. Furiously, we tore the clothes off our dripping wet bodies. The storm raged on around us. We didn't care, we were wrapped up in each other. I rubbed my tongue against his as my hands slid down his chest to his waist. His hands were busy remembering my body. My legs parted and the Potions Master slipped into the cradle of my hips. I couldn't help moaning again at feeling him there. He swallowed that moan as Severus rubbed himself against me. Fire shot straight through and filled my body. My senses were filled with wanting Professor Severus Snape. Grabbing my legs Severus drew them apart. I closed my eyes in ecstasy.

" No, " The Potions Master rasped. " Open them, luv. " I complied, opening my stormy sea coloured eyes to find dark pools of desire staring down at me. That's when he thrust down into me.

" Mine. All mine, " Professor Severus Snape said looking deep into my eyes.

" Ye, es ! " I groaned. He withdrew and slammed his hips down into me. The savage rhythm he set I matched. The rain pounded around us, not letting up. Fire raged throughout my entire body, consuming me. I didn't want it to stop. His lips ravaged mine as pressure built up inside me. Squeezing my muscles around his thrusting cock I pressed up into him as my climax ripped right through me. " Se, e, ev, errrr, ruuu, ssssssss !!! " I screamed out into the dying storm. His lips caught mine. His teeth worrying my bottom lip he poured wave after wave of his seed into my wanton fertile body. The Potions Master collapsed atop me. I laid there stunned, panting. Then, my eyes met his. _I still didn't know what he was doing here. Did he want _

_me ? I didn't know still. That was probably just physical gratification. He could get that anywhere. _Pushing him off me, I rose to my feet and searched for my clothes. Upon finding them, I pulled them back. Scouting about I found Drago hadn't gone very far.

He watched me beneath hooded dark eyes. Letting me push him off my form he just stared. _What was going on in her head ? If I wanted to, I could just Legilimency. But, that would be an invasion of privacy. When had that ever stopped me before ? _As I pulled my clothes back on, his dark eyes caressed the swell of my belly. _My child. She carries my child. What do we do now ? _

I grabbed the trailing reins and the saddle horn. Hoisting myself up, I jerked on the reins. As soon as my bum hit the saddle, Drago reared up, hooves dancing in the air. I watched as Severus' face paled even more. I brought Drago down and coaxed him to a gallop. I left the Potions Master naked and alone in the rain.


End file.
